


Numerki

by CarmenOnMonday



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenOnMonday/pseuds/CarmenOnMonday
Summary: AU: Blaine wysyła przypadkowo wiadomość pod zły numer. I tak zaczyna się cała historia.Ostrzeżenie: Może zawierać ogromne ilości puchatości, głupawki i docinek.Tłumaczenie tekstuiknowitainteasy-Little Numbers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formatowanie:
> 
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Czwartek, 2 października**

 

(14:33)   
Hej, moglibyśmy spotkać się o 16, zamiast o 15? Właśnie zwymiotował na mnie pies (mówię serio) i muszę zawrócić.

(14:35)  
 _a) Kim jesteś? b) Po co jesteśmy umówieni? i c) Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że zwymiotował na Ciebie pies? Przede wszystkim a)._

(14:37)   
O Boże, przepraszam! Nowy telefon, zły numer. Już nie przeszkadzam.

(14:37)  
 _A więc nie usłyszę tej historii..._

(14:39)  
Jak na nieznajomego, jesteś nią dziwnie zainteresowany. Nic ciekawego.

(14:40)  
 _Cóż, utknąłem na wyjątkowo nudnym wykładzie. Mogłeś być moim wybawcą._

(14:41)  
Skup się, może wyciągniesz coś z tego wykładu! Muszę lecieć! Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

(14:42)  
 _...jesteś nauczycielem? Nieważne. W takim razie żegnaj, ulubieńcze szczeniaczków!_

 

***************

 

**Czwartek, 9 października**

 

(14:30)  
 _Widziałem wczoraj na ulicy wymiotującego psa. Przypomniał mi o Tobie._

(14:35)  
...kim jesteś?

(14:35)  
 _Twoją zeszłotygodniową pomyłką w numerze._

(14:36)  
Serio?!  
(14:37)  
Znowu się nudzisz?

(14:38)  
 _Och, a więc jednak mnie pamiętasz! Jest czwartek, godzina 14:38 – oczywiście, że się nudzę._

(14:42)  
Co się dzieje o 14:38 w czwartki?

(14:43)  
 _Wykład z historii mody._

(14:45)  
To nie brzmi tak źle jak „normalna” historia.

(14:46)  
 _Uwierz mi, jest źle, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto wie o tym wszystkim odkąd skończył trzy lata. Więc tak, nie mam nic do roboty, a Twój numer wyskoczył w mojej historii wiadomości._

(14:48)  
Jesteś dziwny.

(14:49)  
 _To ty tańczysz z psami._

(14:50)  
Ponawiam swoje stwierdzenie, jesteś dziwny.

(14:51)  
 _A mimo to odpisujesz! O czym to świadczy?_

(14:52)  
Powinienem zmienić numer telefonu? Zamierzasz zakraść się do mnie w nocy i mnie zadźgać, ze straszną operową muzyką w tle?

(14:55)  
 _Wow. Może to ja powinienem zmienić numer?_

(14:56)  
Nie wiem, jak uważasz. Pies postanowił na mnie zwymiotować. Widocznie jestem aż tak okropny.

(14:56)  
 _W jego oczach pewnie tak, ale czy to znaczy, że jesteś seryjnym mordercą? Nie sądzę._  
(14:57)  
 _Co takiego zrobiłeś temu psu?_

(14:58)  
Nie możesz przestać tego drążyć, co?

(14:59)  
 _Ty zacząłeś, nie możesz mnie winić._  
(14:59)  
 _Masz jeszcze pięć minut na wyjaśnienia.  
_  
(15:00)  
A co potem, rozpłyniesz się w powietrzu?

(15:01)  
 _Chciałbyś._  
(15:03)  
 _Czas ucieka!_

(15:04)  
Blaine.

(15:04)  
 _...Gesundheit?_

(15:05)  
?!? Mam na imię Blaine.

(15:05)  
 _Okej, pewnie, czemu nie._

(15:06)  
Nie zamierzasz powiedzieć mi swojego imienia, prawda? Wiedziałem, że to ty jesteś tutaj seryjnym mordercą.  
(15:08)  
Naprawdę?

(15:09)  
 _Do napisania za tydzień o tej samej porze, Blaine!_

(15:10)  
...teraz czuję się wykorzystany.

 

**************

**  
Czwartek, 16 października**

 

(14:20)  
 _Hej, Blaine!_  
(14:22)  
 _Blaine._  
(14:24)  
 _BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(14:28)  
Lubisz dźwięk mojego imienia, czy...?

(14:28)  
 _Och, jesteś! Cześć!_

(14:29)  
Cześć, Pomyłko w Numerze.

(14:30)  
 _Ha!_

(14:30)  
Piszesz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

(14:31)  
 _Zacznijmy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy poprzednim razem. Nadal nie usłyszałem historii o psie._

(14:33)  
A ja mówię Ci kolejny raz, że nie ma żadnej historii.

(14:34)  
 _Wiesz, że każda odmowa tylko wzmaga moją ciekawość?_

(14:34)  
Zdarza się.

(14:36)  
 _Ktoś tu ma kiepski humor. Chyba nie zwymiotował na Ciebie inny szczeniak?_

(14:37)  
Nie.

(14:37)  
 _Kot?_

(14:38)  
Co? Nie!

(14:38)  
 _Może kangur?_

(14:39)  
Czy Ty coś brałeś?

(14:41)  
 _Niewiele. Piłem kawę, jeśli to się liczy. Jakoś musiałem przetrwać ten wykład, prowadzący nie lubi jak się śpi._

(14:43)  
Ciekawe czemu.

(14:44)  
 _Chcesz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje?_

(14:45)  
Od seryjnego mordercy do terapeuty?

(14:45)  
 _Jest w tym jakaś różnica?_

(14:46)  
Hej, przestań.

(14:46)  
 _Jesteś terapeutą?_

(14:47)  
Nie, ale moja matka jest.

(14:47)  
 _Przykro mi._

(14:49)  
Że ją obraziłeś, czy że jest terapeutą?

(14:49)  
 _Czy to ma znaczenie?_

(14:50)  
Hm.

(14:50)  
 _Przestań._

(14:51)  
Może powinieneś jednak skupić się na wykładzie, chociaż raz.

(15:01)  
 _Kurt._

(15:02)  
Co proszę?

(15:02)  
 _To moje imię._

(15:03)  
Pewnie, czemu nie.

(15:03)  
 _Och, myślisz teraz, że jesteś taki bystry._  
(15:05)  
 _Okej, nie jesteśmy już nieznajomymi. Opowiadaj._

(15:06)  
Tak naprawdę wciąż nimi jesteśmy.

(15:06)  
 _Blaine._

(15:07)  
Po prostu wróć do swojego wykładu czy tam czegokolwiek, co Cię zajmowało, zanim zacząłeś używać mnie jako wymówki, okej?

(15:08)  
 _Wow. Okej._  
(15:10)  
 _Przepraszam, że Cię zdenerwowałem._

**  
************

 

**Czwartek, 23 października**

 

(14:25)  
Hej... Przepraszam. Za zeszły tydzień.

(14:26)  
 _O, cześć. Widzę, że trzymasz się stałego terminu rozmów?_

(14:27)  
To nasza tradycja!

(14:27)  
 _Mamy swoją tradycję?_

(14:28)  
Jak widać mamy.

(14:30)  
 _Więc?_

(14:30)  
Więc?

(14:31)  
 _Zeszły tydzień._

(14:32)  
Hm. Taaak... To był kiepski czas.

(14:33)  
 _Już jest lepiej?_

(14:35)  
Chyba tak.

(14:35)  
 _Moja propozycja jest wciąż aktualna.  
_  
(14:40)  
Naprawdę chcemy to robić?

(14:40)  
 _Co robić?_

(14:41)  
Mówić o szczegółach. Prywatnych sprawach.

(14:42)  
 _Blaine._

(14:42)  
Kurt.

(14:42)  
 _Dlaczego wciąż do mnie piszesz?_

(14:43)  
To Ty piszesz do mnie!

(14:45)  
 _„To Ty piszesz do mnie” – serio, Blaine? Tym razem Ty zacząłeś. Czemu?_

(14:45)  
Widzisz, sam się nad tym zastanawiam.

(14:46)  
 _Bardzo mi miło._

(14:50)  
Słuchaj... Okej. Wiesz co? Zawalam połowę zajęć (tak, jestem studentem; szczegóły!), przygniatają mnie obowiązki, zaczynam wariować - bo co zrobię, jeśli nie dam sobie ze wszystkim rady? Nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak trudno. Jeden z moich wykładowców jest uprzedzonym zboczeńcem. A DO TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO w zeszłym tygodniu zostałem rzucony.  
(14:51)  
Naprawdę chciałeś o tym rozmawiać?  
(14:55)  
Nie sądzę.  
(14:59)  
Cholera, przepraszam, nie powinienem Cię tym wszystkim przytłaczać.

(15:00)  
 _Zdradził Cię?_

(15:04)  
Słucham?!

(15:04)  
 _Twój szczeniak. Mówisz, że zostałeś rzucony. Zdradził Cię, wymiotując na kogoś innego? Zdarza się nawet najlepszym. Jestem pewien, że to nic osobistego._  
(15:04)  
 _Wybacz, to było bardzo nie na miejscu..._

(15:05)  
Dzięki.

(15:09)  
 _Mówisz ironicznie, a ja nie potrafię tego wyczuć, czy...?_

(15:09)  
Nie, naprawdę. Rozśmieszyłeś mnie.

(15:10)  
 _: )_

(15:11)  
Serio, Kurt? Uśmiechnięta minka?

(15:12)  
 _No co? Nie potrafię formułować myśli kiedy się stresuję._

(15:13)  
Stresujesz się? Ojej.

(15:13)  
 _Och, zamknij się!_

(15:15)  
Proszę bardzo!

(15:16)  
 _: P_  
(15:17)  
 _Wybacz, muszę lecieć. Koniec zajęć. Do przyszłego tygodnia...?_

(15:18)  
: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Czwartek, 30 października**

 

(14:30)  
To dziwne, nie sądzisz?

(14:33)  
_Też Cię witam._

(14:33)  
Cześć.

(14:35)  
_Coś mówiłeś?_

(14:37)  
Dziwne. To. Nie sądzisz? Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem cotygodniowych smsowych randek z nieznajomym.

(14:37)  
_Jej, gdybym wiedział, że to randka, ubrałbym się w coś innego!_  
(14:42)  
_To ten moment, kiedy wtrącasz płynące z głębi serca „Boże, nie, wyglądasz olśniewająco!”_  
(14:42)  
_A wyglądam, serio._

(14:43)  
Jesteś nieco zapatrzony w siebie, jak widzę?  
(14:43)  
Nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądasz.

(14:44)  
_Wiem. Szczegóły._

(14:45)  
To Ty chciałeś wcześniej rozmawiać o szczegółach, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

(14:46)  
_Fakt. A Ty nie dałeś mi tej przyjemności._

(14:48)  
Dałem! Opowiedziałem Ci o moim okropnym tygodniu. I od kiedy mamy wobec siebie jakieś obowiązki...?

(14:48)  
_Zarysowałeś tylko ogólnikowy szkic sytuacji. Za mało, żeby mnie usatysfakcjonować._

(14:50)  
Rzuciłeś żartem o szczeniaku i zepsułeś nastrój!  
(14:53)  
Chociaż zaczynam odczuwać pewien sentyment do szczeniakowych żartów.

(14:54)  
_Chyba raczej sentyment do mnie, mającego sentyment do żartów o szczeniaku._  
  
(14:55)  
Szczegóły mi nie przeszkadzają, wiesz?

(14:56)  
_Naprawdę?_

(14:56)  
Naprawdę.

(14:58)  
_Zapamiętam. Przyda się następnym razem._

(14:59)  
Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że naprawdę rozpływasz się w powietrzu chwilę po tym, jak wybije 15?

(15:01)  
_Może tak jest, może nie._

(15:02)  
Jesteś jakimś popołudniowym rodzajem Kopciuszka?

(15:04)  
_W takim razie kim Ty jesteś? Moją wróżką chrzestną?_

(15:05)  
Lepsze to niż zła macocha!

(15:06)  
_Na razie, Blaine!_

(15:07)  
Baw się dobrze na swoim balu u księcia!

(15:08)  
_...głupek._  
  
(15:10)  
: )

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 2 listopada**

 

(11:35)  
Zdarza Ci się czasami spacerować po Central Parku i zastanawiać się, skąd się tam wzięły drzewa?

(11:45)  
_To jeden z najdziwniejszych smsów, jakie kiedykolwiek dostałem._  
(11:46)  
_Zaraz, dlaczego uważasz, że mieszkam w Nowym Jorku?_  
(11:46)  
_I w razie gdybyś nie zauważył - dziś nie jest czwartek._

(11:47)  
Mam przeczucie.  
(11:47)  
Taki ze mnie rebel.

(11:49)  
_Przeczucie? Jakim cudem przeczucie?_  
(11:52)  
_Więc opowiadaj, Saro Palin 1, jesteś teraz w Central Parku?_

(11:53)  
A co? Ta myśl obudziła Twojego wewnętrznego prześladowcę?

(11:54)  
_Myślałem, że już skończyliśmy z tą paranoją o mordercach._

(11:56)  
Po prostu się zastanawiam, czy to technicznie możliwe, żebyś mnie teraz śledził.

(12:00)  
_To Twój dziwny sposób na wyciągnięcie ze mnie informacji, czy mieszkam w Nowym Jorku?_  
  
(12:01)  
A działa?

(12:02)  
_Nie._

(12:02)  
W takim razie nie.

 

*********

 

**Czwartek, 6 listopada**

 

(14:25)  
Mogę Cię o coś zapytać?

(14:27)  
_Uwielbiam Twój sposób przechodzenia od razu do konkretów. Dzień dobry! Jak się miewasz? W porządku, dzięki!_  
(14:27)  
_Pamiętaj o manierach, Blaine!_  
  
(14:29)  
Moje maniery mają się bardzo dobrze.

(14:30)  
_Dooobrze, już dobrze._  
(14:32)  
_Chodzi o coś osobistego?_  
  
(14:33)  
W czym?

(14:33)  
_W Twoim pytaniu._  
  
(14:34)  
A, tak. Tak myślę.

(14:36)  
_A co się stało z Twoją awersją do szczegółów?_  
  
(14:38)  
Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy to w zeszłym tygodniu.  
(14:38)  
Powiedziałeś, że zapamiętasz.

(14:40)  
_Tak, ale może postanowiłeś po raz kolejny schować się w Twojej mordercoodpornej twierdzy?_  
  
(14:41)  
Kuuuuurt.

(14:42)  
_Okej, w porządku. Już nie marudź._  
  
(14:43)  
Okej?

(14:43)  
_Okej._

(14:44)  
Ile masz lat?

(14:47)  
_O to chodziło? To Twoje poważne, osobiste pytanie?_

(14:47)  
Nigdy nie mówiłem, że zrewolucjonizuje ono świat!

(14:48)  
_A na ile lat brzmię?_

(14:49)  
Nie dam Ci się złapać w tę pułapkę!

(14:50)  
_Słucham? Teraz naprawdę chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź na moje ostatnie pytanie._

(14:51)  
To nie fair!

(14:53)  
_Mówi człowiek, który miał „przeczucie”, że mieszkam w Nowym Jorku._

(14:54)  
Nadal uważam, że mam rację.

(14:54)  
_21._

(14:55)  
Zmieniasz temat?

(14:57)  
_Zapytałeś. Nieładnie jest trzymać drugiego człowieka w niepewności. Maniery, Blaine._

(14:57)  
>: (

(14:58)  
_Udam po prostu, że nie wiem, co to znaczy. 2_  
(15:01)  
_Nie powiesz mi, ile Ty masz lat?_

(15:02)  
Chcesz wiedzieć?

(15:02)  
_Zawsze jesteś taki irytujący, czy...?_

(15:03)  
20.

(15:04)  
_Jesteś małolatem!_  
(15:04)  
_Cóż, miło było Cię poznać, ale..._

(15:06)  
Bardzo śmieszne.  
(15:07)  
Okej, podsumowując: Kurt, lat 21, zamieszkały w Nowym Jorku (nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać!), student czegoś związanego z modą, wredny...

(15:07)  
_Całkiem nieźle, Blaine. Jesteś blisko._

(15:08)  
Pewnie, zapomniałem: zapatrzony w siebie!

(15:08)  
_Przypomnij mi - dlaczego w ogóle z Tobą rozmawiam?_

(15:09)  
Bo nie możesz się oprzeć mojemu urokowi? Widać go nawet w smsach!

(15:09)  
_Nie sądzę._

(15:11)  
Bo jestem bardzo tajemniczy, a to pobudza Twoją ciekawość?

(15:11)  
_Teraz tylko się ośmieszasz._

(15:12)  
Okej, to jasne - bo moje wiadomości to Twoja ulubiona część czwartków.  
(15:16)  
Ha! Dałem Ci do myślenia, co?

(15:16)  
_Chciałbyś._

(15:17)  
To nic takiego, 21-letni Kurcie z Nowego Jorku. Możesz sobie na to pozwolić.

(15:18)  
_I kto teraz jest zapatrzony w siebie?_

(15:18)  
A kto stosuje mechanizm wyparcia?

(15:18)  
_Kto zaraz skończy tę rozmowę?_

(15:19)  
Czyżbyś to był Ty?

(15:20)  
_Do napisania za tydzień, Blaine!_

(15:21)  
Nie możesz po prostu się żegnać za każdym razem, jak zaczynamy rozmawiać na poważniejsze tematy.

(15:22)  
_Mogę wiele rzeczy. Patrz i podziwiaj!_

(15:23)  
Powinienem być pod wrażeniem?  
(15:26)  
Już Cię tu nie ma, co?  
(15:30)  
Co tak naprawdę nie ma sensu. Kto nie używa telefonu przez cały tydzień?  
(15:35)  
Nikt. Nikt, bo mamy XXI wiek. Czyli mnie po prostu ignorujesz.  
(15:37)  
W porządku.  
(15:40)  
To tak, jakbym mówił do siebie, prawda?  
(15:41)  
Okej.

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 9 listopada**

 

(9:55)  
I wiewiórki, Kurt! Co z wiewiórkami?

(10:00)  
_Piszesz przez sen?_

(10:01)  
Nie.

(10:02)  
_Jesteś pijany?_

(10:02)  
Jest 10 rano w niedzielę.

(10:04)  
_Właśnie. Jest 10 rano w **niedzielę**!_

(10:05)  
Daj spokój.

(10:08)  
_...co z tymi wiewiórkami, Blaine?_

(10:10)  
Skąd się tu wzięły? Ktoś je tu przywiózł, czy pojawiły się razem z drzewami, jak w transakcji wiązanej?

(10:12)  
_Czy ja śnię?_

(10:13)  
Nie wiem. Śnisz?

(10:17)  
_Znowu jesteś w Central Parku, prawda?_  
(10:18)  
_Spędzasz tam każdą niedzielę?_  
(10:19)  
_I jak te wszystkie pytania przychodzą Ci do głowy? Jak?_

(10:20)  
Naprawdę się zastanawiam!

(10:21)  
_Nie wątpię._  
(10:22)  
_Dlaczego tego nie wygooglujesz? Google raczej nie ma problemów z porankami._

(10:26)  
Czasem mam wrażenie, że w momencie kiedy pojawił się Google, ludzie przestali myśleć. Co, jeśli wszyscy zaczniemy na nim polegać? To ślepa uliczka. Ktoś przecież musiał wymyślić to, co da się tam znaleźć. 

(10:28)  
_O Boże._  
(10:29)  
_Słuchaj, dlaczego nie wrócisz do łóżka, zanim sobie coś zrobisz? Jesteś w stanie?_  
  
(10:31)  
To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

(10:33)  
_Wiewiórki, Blaine. To tylko wiewiórki. Tym razem przetrwamy._

(10:35)  
Czy aby na pewno? Co jeśli 9 listopada okaże się dniem Wiewiórkowej Apokalipsy? Mógłbyś później spojrzeć w lustro?

(10:37)  
_Skąd Ty się urwałeś?_

(10:38)  
Po prostu jestem uroczy!

(10:40)  
_Pozwól, że wrócimy jeszcze do tej kwestii._  
(10:42)  
_Potrzebuję kawy, inaczej zaraz znajdę pierwszą lepszą wiewiórkę i uwierz, nie chcesz wiedzieć co się wtedy stanie._

(10:44)  
A więc nie lubisz poranków?

(10:45)  
_No co Ty?_

(10:45)  
: P

(10:46)  
_Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że bardzo lubisz wyprowadzać mnie z równowagi?_

(10:46)  
Nie wiem, zapytaj Google’a!

(10:47)  
_..._

(10:49)  
Wygrałem?

(10:55)  
_A czy to sprawi, że się odczepisz?_  
(10:56)  
_Bo w takim razie: tak, wygrałeś._

(10:58)  
Smacznej kawy, Kurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Sarah Palin to amerykański polityk, autorka książki _Going Rogue: An American Life_. Kurt nawiązuje do poprzedniego smsa Blaine'a: "And I'm going rogue" (co przetłumaczyłam na "Taki ze mnie rebel").  
>  2 Może czytelnicy wiedzą, ale ja musiałam wygooglować, więc na wszelki wypadek wytłumaczę: ">: (" wyraża złość.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Wtorek, 11 listopada**

 

(13:33)  
Nie cierpię wtorków.

(13:53)  
 _A nie poniedziałków?_

(13:57)  
Nie, wtorków.

(14:03)  
 _Dlatego, że lubisz się wyróżniać z tłumu, czy masz jakiś konkretny powód?  
_  
(14:03)  
Nie nienawidzę ich ironicznie. Masz mnie za jakiegoś hipstera? Po prostu szczerze ich nie cierpię.

(14:04)  
 _Dlaczego?_

(14:06)  
Są bez sensu.

(14:08)  
 _Chciałbyś rozwinąć tę myśl?_

(14:15)  
Każdy wie, czego się spodziewać, jeśli chodzi o poniedziałki, prawda? Wracasz do pracy, czy do czego tam wracasz w swoje poniedziałki i jest okropnie, ale jest tak zawsze i dla wszystkich. Wiesz jak sobie z tym poradzić, to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ludzie lubią narzekać na poniedziałki - to już prawie sport zespołowy. Dzień się kończy i myślisz „hej, super, przetrwaliśmy kolejny poniedziałek!”. Ale potem nadchodzi wtorek i sport zespołowy odchodzi w zapomnienie, bo „uspokój się, to tylko wtorek”. A wtorki są bezużyteczne; to nie początek tygodnia, ani jego środek i dobry Boże, to z pewnością nie jest jeszcze nie jego koniec, prawda? Ten dzień po prostu istnieje. Istnieje i jest okropny.

(14:20)  
 _Wow._  
(14:21)  
 _To było..._  
(14:26)  
 _Przeczytałeś „rozwinąć myśl” i naprawdę popłynąłeś.  
_ (14:26)  
 _Jesteś pewien, że chodzi o wszystkie wtorki?  
_  
(14:27)  
Stuprocentowo.

(14:30)  
 _Więc nie stało się dziś nic nadzwyczajnego? Nic a nic?_

(14:31)  
Nie.

(14:33)  
 _Chyba wolałem kiedy byłeś chodzącym słoneczkiem..._

(14:35)  
Okej, a jeśli dziś nie jestem w słonecznym nastroju - raczej deszczowym, z ewentualnymi przebłyskami słońca - czy to byłoby wciąż w porządku?

(14:36)  
 _Pewnie._

(14:37)  
A gdybym czuł się pochmurnie z przelotnymi opadami deszczu?

(14:39)  
 _Silnego deszczu?_

(14:39)  
Nieregularne fale mżawki.

(14:41)  
 _Jasne, wciąż w porządku._

(14:43)  
Dobrze.  
(14:44)  
A co z huraganem?

(14:45)  
 _Jesteś huraganem, Blaine?  
_  
(14:45)  
Nie dziś.

(14:47)  
 _A więc pomyślimy o tym, kiedy będzie taka potrzeba.  
_  
(14:55)  
Dzięki.

(14:56)  
 _Za co?_

(14:57)  
Za to, że pozwoliłeś mi popłynąć.

(14:59)  
 _Zawsze do usług._

 

*********

 

**Środa, 12 listopada**

 

(01:03)  
 _Wiedziałeś, że wiewiórki karmione jedynie fistaszkami gubią sierść?_

(01:06)  
Nie miałem pojęcia!

(01:08)  
 _Okazuje się, że to prawda. A fistaszki nie są nawet orzechami._

(01:11)  
Takie błyskotliwe odkrycia o tak późnej porze!  
(01:11)  
Skąd o tym wiesz?

(01:13)  
 _Wiem o wielu rzeczach._

(01:15)  
Kurt, czy ty wygooglowałeś wiewiórki?

(01:15)  
 _Po prostu wiem o wielu rzeczach!_

(01:18)  
Kurt.

(01:18)  
 _Jestem bardzo wiedzochłonny!_

(01:19)  
Kuuuuurt!

(01:21)  
 _Okej, niech Ci będzie, wygooglowałem wiewiórki. Nie mogę zasnąć, a zawsze robię największe głupoty, gdy nie mogę spać. Zadowolony?_

(01:24)  
Bardzo. (Ale nie z powodu Twojej bezsenności.)

(01:25)  
 _A Ty, czemu nie śpisz? Szalona impreza w środku tygodnia?_

(01:28)  
Chciałoby się! Mam na jutro esej do oddania...  
(01:30)  
Całe szczęście właśnie go drukuję.

(01:31)  
 _Ała. W takim razie spróbuję jednak zasnąć. Jeszcze raz. Dobranoc!_

(01:34)  
Powodzenia i dobranoc!  
(01:37)  
(Powinieneś spróbować liczenia wiewiórek!)

(01:38)  
 _Nie zniżam się do tego poziomu. Zgadnij, co innego zamierzam liczyć._

(01:40)  
Alpaki?

(01:41)  
 _Koniec zwracania uwagi na Twoją dziwność za 1...2...3..._

(01:43)  
Powiedz mi!

(01:45)  
 _Wymiotujące na Ciebie psy. Nie jest to przyjemny widok.  
_  
(01:47)  
Nie no, jasne, bo to w ogóle nie jest dziwne. Ani trochę.

(01:49)  
 _To Twoje życie, Blaine. Taka jest rzeczywistość._

(01:51)  
Myślę, że powinieneś iść spać.

(01:53)  
 _Ale one wciąż pojawiają się znikąd! Jak możesz tak żyć?_

(01:53)  
Śpij już.

 

*********

 

**Środa, 12 listopada**

 

(17:00)  
 _Przepraszam za wczorajszą noc. Byłem wtedy na nogach od 19 godzin._

(17:33)  
Spokojnie! To było całkiem urocze.

(17:34)  
 _Wszystko uważasz za urocze. O tamtym psie też pewnie pomyślałeś, że jest uroczy._

(17:34)  
: p

 

*********

 

**Sobota, 15 listopada**

 

(00:35)  
Dziwnie tak, nie rozmawiać z Tobą w czwartek.  
(00:36)  
Czy to dziwne, że uważam to za dziwne?

(00:48)  
 _Już dawno ustaliliśmy, że jesteś dziwny. Wiele razy. Spróbuj mnie czymś zaskoczyć!_

(00:49)  
Jutro będzie padał śnieg.

(00:50)  
 _Wcale nie!_

(00:52)  
A Ty co, pogodynka?

(00:54)  
 _Nie, to raczej Ty. Ale nie jesteś w tym najlepszy._

(01:03)  
Opowiem Ci o czymś, okej?  
(01:04)  
Pamiętasz wtorek?

(01:06)  
 _Dzień, który na zawsze zostanie zapamiętany jako Blaine-może-być-huraganem?_

(01:08)  
Pochmurny z czymś tam, tak to leciało.  
(01:09)  
A pamiętasz mój kiepski tydzień w październiku?

(01:09)  
 _A jeśli tak...?_

(01:15)  
Cóż, wczoraj było jego kontynuacją. Mówiłem Ci, że zostałem rzucony, prawda? To nie było żadne wielkie złamanie serca, żaden koniec świata. Chyba nie zależało mi na tyle mocno, żeby przeżywać to bardziej, niż tylko jak kolejne nieprzyjemne wydarzenie w całym tygodniu nieprzyjemności (albo może tylko tak sobie wmawiam; gdybym był szalony poprosiłbym moją matkę o diagnozę, ale nie jestem, więc... nigdy się nie dowiemy!) – ale to wciąż przykre, kiedy widzisz tę osobę z jakąś nową miłością, ledwie parę tygodni później, na kampusie uczelni. Kiedy jesz lunch. Przy stoliku obok.

(01:17)  
 _Przyciągasz nieciekawe sytuacje jak magnes...  
_ (01:18)  
 _Przykro mi.  
_  
(01:20)  
Jest okej. Tak jak mówiłem, widocznie to nie było to, ale...

(01:21)  
 _I tak jest Ci trochę przykro._  
(01:22)  
 _Próbowałeś z nią o tym porozmawiać?_

(01:25)  
Dziękuję!!!

(01:25)  
 _???_

(01:27)  
Za rozbawienie mnie, kiedy potrzebowałem się pośmiać, kolejny raz.

(01:27)  
 _????_

(01:29)  
Wow, a więc mówisz poważnie. Okej.  
(01:30)  
Nie, nie rozmawiałem z nim. Zwiałem. Z godnością! Ale tak, uciekłem stamtąd tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem bez zrobienia z siebie idioty.

(01:35)  
 _Och._

(01:36)   
Och? Według Ciebie zawsze robię z siebie idiotę?

(01:38)  
 _Nie. Nie, jestem pewny, że popisałeś się zgrabnością konia wyścigowego użądlonego przez pszczołę._  
(01:39)  
 _Chyba po prostu nie chciałem z góry zakładać, że..._

(01:40)  
Proszę, nie musisz się krępować.

(01:41)  
 _Bo to prawda?_

(01:42)  
Co?

(01:42)  
 _Blaine! Jesteś niemożliwy!_

(01:44)  
A oprócz tego jestem też gejem. Szczęśliwy?

(01:44)  
 _A powinno mnie to uszczęśliwić?_

(01:46)  
Nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że może by mogło...

(01:47)  
 _Blaine._

(01:47)  
Wybacz. Przesadziłem?

(01:48)  
 _Tak jakby sam się wystawiłem, prawda?_

(01:50)  
Tak jakby.  
(01:51)  
Nie, ale po zastanowieniu – to było nie na miejscu. Jestem znany z nieudanych żartów. Przepraszam.

(01:52)  
 _Gentleman jest zawsze._

(01:54)  
Ciągle zapominam, że tak naprawdę się nie znamy.  
(01:55)  
Dziwne, co?  
(01:57)  
To Ty kilka tygodni temu chciałeś rozmawiać o szczegółach i popatrz teraz w co się wpakowałeś!

(01:57)   
_Blaine._

(01:57)  
Wiem, wiem. Jestem chodzącym dziwakiem. Już się zamykam.

(02:02)  
 _Nie, w porządku. Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy. Kiepsko się czułeś i potrzebowałeś kogoś, kto Cię wysłucha. Tyle. W porządku.  
_ (02:03)  
 _I Blaine?_

(02:04)  
Taaak?

(02:05)  
 _Mam chłopaka. Nie musi być niezręcznie._

(02:16)  
Och. Okej.  
(02:18)  
A już myślałem, że to zepsułem!

(02:20)  
 _Moją jedną, jedyną smsową przyjaźń, opartą na pomyłce w numerze i wymiotującym piesku?_

(02:21)  
Tak, to.

(02:23)  
 _Musiałbyś się bardziej postarać._

(02:24)  
Zapamiętam!  
(02:27)  
Pożegnam się już, mam jutro zajęcia. Albo dziś. Nieważne.

(02:28)  
 _W sobotę?_

(02:29)  
Okrutne, co?

(02:30)  
 _Bardzo. Na Twoim miejscu złożyłbym zażalenie._

(02:30)  
Próbowałem, nie zadziałało. Dobranoc!

(02:31)  
 _Śpij dobrze!_

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 16 listopada**

 

(13:37)  
 _Jak tam dzisiejszy spacer po Central Parku?_  
(14:05)  
 _Zabłądziłeś?_  
(14:16)  
 _A może wiewiórki miały już dość tego twojego wnikania w ich życie i wciągnęły Cię do ich jaskini?_  
(14:20)  
 _(Bo wiewiórki mieszkają w jaskiniach, każdy to wie...)_

 

*********

 

**Wtorek, 18 listopada**

 

(20:17)  
 _Mam nadzieję, że Twój wtorek był tym razem do zniesienia!_

 

*********

 

**Czwartek, 20 listopada**

 

(15:04)  
Nie był, ale zdążyłem się już do tego przyzwyczaić, dzięki.

(16:30)  
 _A kto to?_

(16:36)  
Myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy?

(16:38)  
 _A ja myślałem, że masz jakieś maniery._  
(16:39)  
 _Naprawdę postanowiłeś ni z tego ni z owego odpisać na smsa sprzed dwóch dni?  
_  
(16:40)  
Wybacz!

(16:41)  
 _Tak, cóż..._

(16:42)  
Jesteś na mnie zły?

(16:42)  
 _Nie?_

(16:43)  
To pytanie?  
(16:50)  
Jesteś na mnie zły!

(16:51)  
 _Mogłeś być martwy._

(16:54)  
Ale nie jestem! To po prostu kolejny taki tydzień.  
(17:01)  
Naprawdę myślałeś, że umarłem?

(17:02)  
 _Nie._  
(17:03)  
 _Ale że zostałeś zaatakowany przez wiewiórkową mafię? Może._

(17:05)  
Nie ma czegoś takiego!

(17:07)  
 _A od kiedy to Ty jesteś tym o zdrowych zmysłach w naszym związku?  
_  
(17:10)  
Związku?

(17:11)  
 _Wiesz co mam na myśli.  
_  
(17:20)  
Mogę po prostu powiedzieć: przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy?

(17:22)  
 _To niczego nie wyjaśnia!_

(17:22)  
Nie ułatwiasz.

(17:25)  
 _Nigdy nie mówiłem, że będzie łatwo.  
_  
(17:26)  
A ja nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem idealny.

(17:28)  
 _Co?_

(17:30)  
Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz być na mnie zły, okej. Ale od kiedy mamy wobec siebie jakieś obowiązki?

(17:32)  
 _...Blaine, spokojnie. Tylko się z Tobą droczyłem. Do niczego Cię nie zmuszam, przecież wiesz.  
_  
(17:35)  
I bardzo dobrze, bo przez najbliższy tydzień będę poza zasięgiem i nie chciałbym, żebyś sądził, że leżę gdzieś w rowie, martwy.

(17:36)  
 _Blaine._

 

(23:33)  
Cholera. Przepraszam. Bardzo, bardzo Cię przepraszam. Jestem zmęczony, wiesz? Tak bardzo zmęczony, a tu ciągle coś i... Przepraszam, okej?

(23:45)  
 _Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?_

(23:47)  
Nie, niespecjalnie. Możesz dać mi ten tydzień?

(23:48)  
 _Pewnie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Czwartek, 27 listopada**

(19:30)  
Wesołego Święta Dziękczynienia, Kurt!

(21:45)  
_Wesołego Święta Dziękczynienia, Blaine!_

(22:17)  
Cześć.

(22:19)  
_Cześć._

(22:20)  
Jestem Ci chyba winny przeprosiny.

(22:22)  
_Mogę coś powiedzieć, zanim rozwiniesz tę myśl?_

(22:22)  
Tak, jasne.

(22:29)  
_Miałem trochę czasu, żeby to przemyśleć, i chciałbym coś raz na zawsze oświadczyć - nie musisz przejmować się tym, jak dużo mi mówisz. Nawet jeśli chodzi o Twoje problemy. Zwłaszcza jeśli o nie chodzi. Nie zmuszam Cię, żebyś mi o wszystkim opowiadał, ale jeśli tylko chcesz... Może nie jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale lubię Cię i lubię tą naszą dziwną listową (smsową?) znajomość. Pewnie właśnie dlatego, że tak naprawdę się nie znamy, możemy ze sobą rozmawiać na każdy temat._  
(22:31)  
_I powinieneś przestać przepraszać. Nieważne, o co chodziło - jestem pewien, że miałeś dobry powód. Sam warczę na ludzi, kiedy jestem zestresowany, więc doskonale Cię rozumiem._  
(22:33)  
_Gdybym chciał, mógłbym już dawno usunąć Twój numer, ale wcale nie chcę._  
  
(22:36)  
Zabrzmiało ckliwie...

(22:38)  
_Wcale nie! Ale jasne, pewnie, zepsuj mój moment szczerości._

(22:40)  
Miałem przygotowaną całą przemowę...

(22:41)  
_Nadal możesz ją wygłosić, lubię dobre przemowy._

(22:43)  
Nie, teraz czuję się jak głupek...

(22:44)  
_Ale zrozumiałeś, co chciałem Ci powiedzieć, prawda?_

(22:46)  
Tak.  
(22:48)  
Kurt?

(22:48)  
_Tak?_

(22:50)  
Ja też nie chcę skasować Twojego numeru.

(22:51)  
_Ckliwy!_

(22:53)  
Ty zacząłeś!

(22:55)  
_Jak Ci minął dzień?_  
(22:55)  
_Jesteś w Nowym Jorku? Czy może Twoja rodzina mieszka gdzieś indziej?_

(22:59)  
Jestem w Nowym Jorku.

(23:01)  
_A więc stąd pochodzisz?_

(23:02)  
Nie, przyjechałem z Ohio.

(23:02)  
_To dopiero dziwne..._

(23:04)  
Co jest takiego dziwnego w Ohio? Zawsze uważałem to miejsce za kompletną dziurę.

(23:05)  
_Też jestem z Ohio. Oto, co jest dziwne!_

(23:05)  
Wow!  
(23:06)  
Nie, czekaj... Naprawdę?

(23:07)  
_Tak. Dlaczego niby miałbym oszukiwać na ten temat? Kto kłamałby o byciu z Ohio?_

(23:10)  
Nikt.  
(23:11)  
Wow. Czyli wiesz, co mam na myśli!

(23:14)  
_Niestety. Ale nam obu udało się uciec, prawda?_

(23:15)  
Fakt.

 

**********

 

**Niedziela, 30 listopada**

(11:02)  
Oto sms wysłany z Central Parku.

(11:10)  
_Mój ulubiony typ wiadomości!_  
(11:12)  
_Ale gdzie Twoje pytanie?_

(11:12)  
Dziś nie będzie pytania. Po prostu cieszymy się pięknym niedzielnym porankiem! Śnieg! Pierwszy w tym roku śnieg!

(11:13)  
_My?_

(11:16)  
Ja i Bradshaw.

(11:20)  
_Okej..._  
(11:21)  
_A kim jest Bradshaw?_

(11:23)  
Daj mi sekundę.

(11:28)  
_Czekam!_

(11:30)  
Wybacz, jest tak podekscytowany, że nie może ustać w miejscu. Uwielbia śnieg. Nie dziwię się!

(11:31)  
_Co Ty wyprawiasz???_

(11:32)  
Jeszcze chwilę!

(11:33)  
_Zaczynasz mnie przerażać._

(11:34)  
Nie wygłupiaj się.  
(11:34)  
Jesteśmy bardzo mili, obaj.

(11:35)  
_Długo jeszcze?_

(11:36)  
Taki niecierpliwy!  
(11:37)  
Proszę. Jestem cały w śniegu. Mam nadzieję, że Was to cieszy.  


(11:38)  
_Masz psa o imieniu Bradshaw?_  
(11:39)  
_Masz psa?!_

(11:40)  
Nie jest mój. Sąsiad ma już swoje lata (Bradshaw zresztą też, tylko ciągle zapomina...), więc w każdą niedzielę wychodzę z jego psem na spacer.

(11:42)  
_Oto tajemnica Central Parku, którą przede mną ukrywałeś!_

(11:44)  
To żadna wielka tajemnica... 

(11:49)  
_Czekaj. Czekaj, czekaj. Czy to jest ten pies?_

(11:50)  
Który?

(11:51)  
_No wiesz – TEN pies._

(11:53)  
Nie mam pojęcia, o co Ci chodzi.

(11:53)  
_Och, czyli to on!_

(11:55)  
Bradshaw prosił przekazać, że dziesięcioletnie psy mają bardzo delikatne żołądki.

(11:58)  
_Najlepszy niedzielny poranek mojego życia!_

(12:01)  
To nie jest śmieszne.

(12:03)  
_Jasne._  
(12:05)  
_Czuję, że znam Cię teraz trochę lepiej._

(12:06)  
Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

(12:09)  
_Miłej zabawy w śniegu!_

(12:11)  
Właśnie idziemy na kawę. Zrobiło się zimno.

(12:12)  
_Ty i Bradshaw._

(12:14)  
Zgadza się.

(12:37)  
_Co sobie zamówił?_

(12:40)  
Duże karmelowe latte na odtłuszczonym mleku, z dodatkowym espresso.

(12:44)  
_Nieźle._

(12:44)  
Co nie?  
(12:45)  
Mówi, że karmel pasuje do jego sierści.

(12:49)  
_Myślę, że lubię tego psa._

(12:52)  
A ja myślę, że go kocham.

 

*********

 

**Wtorek, 2 grudnia**  
(07:34)  


(07:40)  
Co próbujesz mi przez to powiedzieć?

(07:41)  
_Co próbuję... Dobry Boże, Blaine, wtorki naprawdę robią z Ciebie gbura_.  
(07:42)  
_A ponieważ o tym wiem, postanowiłem wysłać Ci zdjęcie wiewiórki adoptowanej przez psa!_

(07:43)  
Po co?

(07:45)  
_Żeby trochę umilić Ci wtorek!_  
(07:48)  
_Jak widać, nie zadziałało tak, jak chciałem._

(07:50)  
Dopiero co wstałem.

(07:52)  
_Tak. Okej. Fajnie. Dzięki za informację. To niestety nic nie zmienia. Pierwsza część mojej misji zawiodła._

(07:55)  
Misji?

(07:56)  
_Cśśśś._

 

~

 

(09:23)  
Może powinienem dać znać służbom specjalnym?

(09:45)  
_Daj spokój. Będziesz zadowolony z efektów tej misji!_

(09:47)  
Ale i tak mnie wystraszyłeś. Dlaczego tak się boję?

(09:48)  
_Wierzysz w wiewiórkową mafię. Założę się, że nawet sarny hasające wiosną po łące budzą w Tobie dreszcze._

(09:51)  
Mówimy o dwóch sarenkach, czy o ilości większej niż pięć?

(09:52)  
_Zapomnij o sarnach, Blaine_!  
(09:59)  
_Bardzo będziesz dziś zajęty?_

(10:01)  
Po południu mam wolne.  
(10:03)  
A co?

(10:05)  
_Tak tylko pytam._

 

~

 

(12:03)  
_Kojarzysz kawiarnię przy Czwartej Alei? Pomiędzy Dwunastą a Trzynastą?_

(12:20)  
Chyba tak...?

(12:21)  
_Tak, czy nie?_

(12:23)  
Tak.

(12:25)  
_Super. W takim razie chciałbym, żebyś tam poszedł i powiedział bariście swoje imię. Nieważne o której godzinie, byle dzisiaj._

(12:26)  
Teraz już naprawdę zaczynasz mnie przerażać.

(12:29)  
_Po prostu tam idź, Blaine._

 

~

 

(13:05)  
_[Zobacz!](http://youtu.be/0uw91uKRwJI)_

(13:23)  
Chcę taką!!!  
(13:24)  
Kurt, mogę taką mieć?  
(13:27)  
Czy to też część Twojej misji?

(13:33)  
_Co?_

(13:39)  
Wpędzenie mnie w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, pokazując mi małe zwierzątka, kiedy tak naprawdę kawiarnia jest tylko przykrywką i już nie wyjdę stamtąd żywy?

(13:55)  
_Coś w tym rodzaju!_

 

~

 

(17:07)  
Twoja misja. Nieważne, o co chodzi, kocham ją.

(17:33)  
_Poszedłeś?_

(17:34)  
Tak. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś takiego zrobiłeś!

(17:36)  
_Więc już się nie boisz?_

(17:37)  
Kto by się bał darmowej kawy? Na pewno nie ja.  
(17:40)  
Nie, ale naprawdę, bardzo Ci dziękuję.

(17:41)  
_Umiliło Ci to wtorek?_

(17:44)  
O tak.

(17:46)  
_W takim razie nie ma za co._

(17:59)  
To był jednorazowy prezent, czy teraz już zawsze będę dostawał kawę we wtorki?

(18:01)  
_Nie nadużywaj mojej uprzejmości!_

 

~

 

(22:34)  
Przyjaźnisz się z którymś z baristów?

(22:45)  
_O tym myślisz zanim zaśniesz?_

(22:47)  
Ale tak, czy nie?

(22:50)  
_A jeśli tak?_

(22:53)  
Omg!

(22:53)  
_„Omg” – serio, Blaine?_

(22:54)  
Ty podstępny, knujący, zły... Człowieku!

(22:56)  
_Jesteś dziś rozkosznie elokwentny._

(22:57)  
Teraz kładę się spać, ale to jeszcze nie koniec tej rozmowy! ; )

(22:59)  
_Dobrze. Chcesz wiedzieć, co innego też jeszcze nie dobiegło końca? Moja misja._

(23:01)  
Nie zamierzam się bać.

(23:03)  
_I bardzo dobrze!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Środa, 3 grudnia**

 

(16:56)  
Rozmawiałeś już ze swoim przyjacielem?

(17:10)  
 _Jakim przyjacielem?_

(17:11)  
Tym z kawiarni.

(17:15)  
 _Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mam przyjaciela w kawiarni._

(17:16)  
A właśnie, że tak!

(17:16)  
 _Chciałbyś, żebym miał tam przyjaciela?_

(17:19)  
Naprawdę próbujesz mi wmówić, że powiedziałeś pierwszemu lepszemu bariście, żeby dał chłopakowi o imieniu Blaine cokolwiek zechce?

(17:20)  
 _a) Pierwszemu lepszemu? To moi ludzie od kawy! b) Cokolwiek zechce?_

(17:22)  
a) A więc właśnie tam zazwyczaj pijesz kawę? b) Tak mi powiedzieli.

(17:25)  
 _a) Nie jestem na tyle lekkomyślny, żeby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. b) Niebezpiecznie jest oferować Ci cokolwiek zechcesz. Widocznie nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Powinienem ich ostrzec!_

(17:27)  
Byłeś tam?

(17:28)  
 _?_

(17:33)  
W kawiarni. Nie udawaj głupiego! ; )

(17:33)  
 _Nie, nie byłem._

(17:35)  
Taaaa, tak samo jak nie masz tam znajomego.

(17:45)  
 _Jesteś taki uparty!  
_  
(17:46)  
A Ty gadasz głupoty! : P

(17:47)  
 _Oho! Widzę, że ktoś nie chce dostać kawy w następny wtorek..._

(17:49)  
Pewnie. To tylko dałoby Ci kolejną szansę, żeby mnie szpiegować.  
(17:53)  
Naprawdę chciałbym wierzyć, że Cię tam nie było.

(17:54)  
 _Czemu?_

(17:59)  
Musiałbyś być jednym z dwojga zrzędliwych staruszków, kłócących się o właściwą ilość cukru, albo wredną business women, która uznała, że może wepchnąć się przede mnie w kolejce. Nie wspominając już o dziwnym dzieciaku z fryzurą Chada Kroegera.

(18:02)  
 _Cóż._  
(18:05)  
 _Mógłbym być każdym z nich._

(18:08)  
Ale Cię tam nie było.

(18:10)  
 _Ale mnie tam nie było._

 

*********

 

**Czwartek, 4 grudnia  
**

(10:24)  
 _Zapowiada się najnudniejszy czwartek mojego życia._  
(10:25)  
 _Może zagramy w pytania i odpowiedzi?_

(10:45)  
Kto pyta, a kto odpowiada?

(10:55)  
 _Na zmianę. Wchodzisz w to?_

(10:56)  
Wchodzę.  
(10:57)  
Czekaj. Ustalamy jakieś zasady?

(10:59)  
 _A potrzebujemy zasad?_

(11:04)  
Co jeśli nie będę chciał odpowiedzieć na któreś z pytań?

(11:13)  
 _O co takiego mam według Ciebie zamiar pytać?_  
(11:14)  
 _Ale okej, możesz użyć słowa „wiewiórka”, jeśli nie będziesz chciał odpowiadać._

(11:17)  
Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem traktowany poważnie.

(11:20)  
 _I nic innego tylko pytania i odpowiedzi przez cały dzień._  
(11:20)  
 _Zgadzasz się?_

(11:23)  
Jesteś dziwnie zdeterminowany... Ale okej.

(11:25)  
 _To ja zacznę._

(11:27)  
Oczywiście.

(11:29)  
 _Do jakiej chodzisz szkoły?_

(11:29)  
Wiewiórka.

(11:30)  
 _Blaine!_

(11:32)  
Co?!  
(11:33)  
Będę miły i pozwolę Ci zadać inne pytanie.

(11:45)  
 _Niech będzie._  
(11:46)  
 _Jaki jest Twój ulubiony kolor? (Tak, oto co dostajesz za bycie psują już na samym początku gry.)_

(11:59)  
Bardzo dojrzale.  
(12:00)  
Czerwony.

(12:34)  
 _Twoja kolej._

(12:35)  
Wiem. Próbuję wymyślić idealne pierwsze pytanie.

(12:36)  
 _Ostrożnie, nie zrób sobie przy tym krzywdy._

(12:47)  
Umiesz zmienić oponę?

(12:49)  
 _A gdzie to idealne pierwsze pytanie?_

(12:50)  
Nie wolno odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie!

(12:51)  
 _Nie było takiej zasady._

(12:54)  
Już jest.  
(12:55)  
I cśśśśś. Presja była zbyt wielka, więc postanowiłem zapytać o jakiś pierwszy z brzegu szczegół.

(12:57)  
 _A może rzeczywiście uważasz, że to idealne pierwsze pytanie?_

(12:58)  
PO PROSTU ODPOWIEDZ!

(13:01)  
 _Pięknie nam idzie._  
(13:02)  
 _Tak, umiem._  
(13:14)  
 _Gdzie dorastałeś?_

(13:19)  
W Columbus.  
(13:20)  
Czy to blisko miejsca, gdzie mieszkają Twoi rodzice?

(13:33)  
 _Dwie godziny drogi samochodem. Wystarczająco blisko?_

(13:34)  
To Twoje pytanie?

(13:35)  
 _Nie._  
(13:37)  
 _Moje pytanie brzmi – do jakiego liceum chodziłeś? (To było w przeszłości. Możesz mi spokojnie powiedzieć!)_

(13:55)  
Skończyłem Dalton Academy w Westerville.

(13:59)  
 _A więc jesteś chłopcem z prywatnej szkoły... To wiele wyjaśnia!_

(14:01)  
Zawsze byłeś taki okropny?

(14:23)  
 _To Twoje pytanie?_

(14:26)  
Tak.

(14:28)  
 _Może. A może to po prostu Twój wpływ._  
(14:30)  
 _Twoja rodzina nadal mieszka w Columbus?_

(14:33)  
Tak.  
(14:34)  
Masz współlokatora, czy mieszkasz sam?

(14:35)  
 _Dwóch współlokatorów. Którego studenta stać na własne mieszkanie w Nowym Jorku?_

(14:39)  
Jeżeli tak brzmi Twoje pytanie: ja mam swoje mieszkanie.

(14:44)  
 _Nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Prywatna szkoła Cię wydała._

(14:45)  
Co masz na myśli?

(14:46)  
 _Twoi rodzice są pewnie obrzydliwie bogaci, co?_

(14:49)  
Musiałbyś zdefiniować „obrzydliwie bogatych”. Po prostu chcieli, żebym miał swój własny kąt.

(14:55)  
 _A Ty nie chciałeś? Bo mogę go od Ciebie zabrać. Jestem gotowy na takie poświęcenie._

(14:56)  
Dlaczego nagle tylko Ty zadajesz pytania?  
(15:01)  
I nie, nie chciałem. Wolałbym mieszkać gdzieś na terenie kampusu.

(15:45)  
 _Co Cię powstrzymało?_

(15:47)  
Łamiesz wszystkie zasady.

(15:49)  
 _Wcale nie wszystkie!_  
(15:50)  
 _Ale masz rację, Twoja kolej._

(16:06)  
Jaką pijasz kawę?

(16:09)  
 _McQueen._

(16:11)  
To jakiś nowy rodzaj kawy w menu Starbucksa? Bo dawno tam nie byłem.

(16:12)  
 _To słowo, którego używam, jeśli nie chcę odpowiadać._

(16:17)  
A od kiedy to masz takie słowo? I dlaczego potrzebujesz go w przypadku pytań o kawę?

(16:18)  
 _Mam swoje powody, Blaine._  
(16:26)  
 _Możesz zapytać o coś innego.  
_  
(16:28)  
Co dokładnie studiujesz?

(16:30)  
 _Projektowanie mody._  
(16:55)  
 _Jedziesz do domu na święta?_

(16:59)  
Nie sądzę, nie.

(17:01)  
 _Dlaczego nie?_

(17:02)  
Zasady, Kurt!

(17:05)  
 _W nosie mam zasady! Jak możesz nie jechać do domu na Boże Narodzenie?_

(17:15)  
Moi rodzice są zajęci.

(17:16)  
 _W święta?!_

(17:16)  
Tak.

(17:18)  
 _Mówisz poważnie?_

(17:19)  
Tak, całkiem poważnie.

(17:24)  
 _Przykro mi._

(17:35)  
Niepotrzebnie. Tak jest co roku, przyzwyczaiłem się.

(17:36)  
 _To nie znaczy, że to w porządku._

(17:39)  
Nie jestem zresztą wielkim fanem świąt.

(17:40)  
 _Nonsens._  
(17:41)  
 _Misja nr 2 weszła w fazę planowania._

(17:41)  
Nie! Co?!

(17:42)  
 _Cśśś._  
(17:43)  
 _Twoja kolej._

(17:44)  
Co Ty knujesz?

(17:46)  
 _McQueen._

(17:46)  
Nie, nie możesz teraz wyskakiwać z McQueenem!!!

(17:50)  
 _Owszem, mogę. I właśnie to robię._  
(17:55)  
 _Jeszcze raz Twoja kolej._

(17:56)  
Co knujesz?

(17:56)  
 _Blaine._

(17:58)  
Co knujesz?

(17:59)  
 _Zaciąłeś się?_

(18:33)  
Niech Ci będzie.  
(18:36)  
Jak brzmi pierwsze zdanie drugiego rozdziału książki, która leży najbliżej Ciebie?

(18:38)  
 _Dlaczego akurat drugiego rozdziału? Nie chodzi zwykle o pierwsze zdanie pierwszego rozdziału?_

(18:39)  
Nie. Ludzie przywiązują zbyt wielką wagę do pierwszego wrażenia.

(18:40)  
 _Okej._  
(18:49)  
 _Mogę Cię trochę oszukać? To najdłuższe zdanie w całej historii zdań. Moje palce krwawią od samego patrzenia._

(18:55)  
W takim razie wybierz zdanie, które najbardziej Ci się podoba.

(18:56)  
 _Z drugiego rozdziału?_

(18:57)  
Tak, liczy się tylko drugi rozdział.

(18:59)  
 _„Myślę i myślę i myślę; myśleniem milion razy oddaliłem się od szczęścia, ale ani razu się do niego nie przybliżyłem.”_

(19:20)  
Niezłe.

(19:25)  
 _O tak._

 

~

 

(20:55)  
Twój chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że piszesz ze mną codziennie, właściwie bez przerwy?

(20:59)  
 _1) Teraz moja kolej na zadawanie pytania! 2) Nie "codziennie bez przerwy"._

(21:03)  
Zadałeś o wiele więcej pytań niż ja. Próbuję po prostu zwalczyć ten brak równowagi.  
(21:04)  
Zresztą, nie zapytałeś o nic od ponad godziny.

(21:06)  
 _Kolacja. Jadłem kolację._

(21:07)  
Z Twoim chłopakiem?

(21:21)  
 _Dlaczego nagle masz taką obsesję na jego punkcie?_

(21:22)  
Bo nigdy o nim nie mówisz.

(21:26)  
 _Nie do Ciebie._

(21:27)  
A dlaczego?

(21:28)  
 _Nie sądzisz, że już wyrównaliśmy wyniki?_

(21:30)  
Nie, jest 11 do 8.

(21:33)  
 _Nie wydaje mi się._

(21:56)  
Pozwolisz mi postawić Ci kawę we wtorek?

(21:58)  
 _To był mój pomysł! Kradniesz mój pomysł. We wtorki Tobie należy się poprawa humoru. To Ty ich nienawidzisz._

(22:01)  
Czyli odpowiedź brzmi nie?

(22:11)  
 _Owszem. Nie dyskutuj ze mną!_

(22:13)  
Nie śmiałbym.  
(22:36)  
A pozwolisz mi postawić Ci lunch?

(22:37)  
 _We wtorek?_

(22:39)  
Nie, w czwartek.

(22:40)  
 _Dlaczego w czwartek?_

(22:43)  
To będzie nasza 10-tygodnica smsowej znajomości!

(22:45)  
 _Musimy wymyślić lepszą nazwę._  
(22:47)  
 _Czekaj. Czy Ty sugerujesz spotkanie?_

(22:49)  
Nic takiego nie mówię.  
(22:50)  
A chciałbyś?

(22:52)  
 _O nie. Nie nie nie. Nawet nie próbuj odwracać kota ogonem._

(22:53)  
Spokojnie.  
(22:55)  
Wyślę Ci szczegóły w smsie.

(22:57)  
 _I tym sposobem, jak zwykle, jestem jednocześnie wystraszony i zaintrygowany._

(22:59)  
Powinieneś być.   
(23:02)  
...zaintrygowany. Nie wystraszony. Nigdy wystraszony! Jestem miły! Chodzące słoneczko, tęcza, radość i puchatość, pamiętasz?

(23:04)  
 _Uwielbiam, jak za każdym razem, gdy już prawie wydaje mi się, że skrywasz jakąś tajemnicę, niszczysz nastrój swoimi wygłupami._

(23:06)  
Dobranoc, Kurt!

(23:09)  
 _Dobranoc._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Piątek, 5 grudnia**

 

(18:24)  
 _Nieźle wczoraj zaszaleliśmy._

(18:45)  
Nic mi nie mów. Kompletnie się wypisałem.  
(18:45)  
Czuję się jakbym miał kaca.

(18:47)  
 _Powinienem być urażony?_

(18:50)  
Ani trochę! Mówiłem o dobrym rodzaju kaca.

(18:51)  
 _Taki istnieje?_

(18:53)  
Tak, to właśnie ten po długiej rozmowie z Tobą.  
(18:54)  
A lekarstwem jest... Jeszcze więcej rozmów!

(18:55)  
 _Tak jak lekarstwem na prawdziwego kaca jest jeszcze więcej alkoholu?_

(18:59)  
Dokładnie.

**  
*******

 

**Sobota, 6 grudnia**

 

(11:04)  
 _Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić._

(11:23)  
A powiesz mi o co dokładnie chodzi?

(11:25)  
 _Nie, w sumie nie._

(11:26)  
To część Twojej misji?

(11:28)  
 _Jesteś taki bystry._  
(11:28)  
 _To część misji nr 2._

(11:30)  
Co mam zrobić?

(11:35)  
 _Bystry i ufny.  
_  
(11:37)  
Hej, bo zmienię zdanie!

(11:38)  
 _Kojarzysz pomnik Balto w Central Parku?_

(11:40)  
A czy spędzam tam każdy niedzielny poranek?

(11:41)  
 _Potraktuję to jak odpowiedź twierdzącą._  
(11:43)  
 _Chcę, żebyś był pod nim dokładnie o 15._

(11:45)  
I mam... Podziwiać pomnik?

(11:50)  
 _Pewnie, czemu nie._

(11:52)  
Kurt, musisz mi powiedzieć coś więcej jeśli rzeczywiście mam tam pójść. Moje zaufanie ma granice.

(11:53)  
 _Zaufanie nie powinno mieć granic! Albo komuś ufasz, albo nie._

(11:55)  
Po prostu powiedz mi czego mam się spodziewać!

(11:56)  
 _Magii._

(11:56)  
Kurt.

(12:01)  
 _Słuchaj, nikt Cię nie okradnie ani nie zaatakuje. Nic w tym rodzaju. To miejsce publiczne, a w dodatku zawsze kręci się tam tłum dzieciaków. Zaufaj mi._  
(12:04)  
 _Weź kogoś ze sobą. Może Bradshawa? Obroni Cię przed tymi wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, które przychodzą Ci do głowy._

(12:06)  
Jasne! Widać, że nie poznałeś tego psa. Wita nieznajomych jakby byli jego zagubionymi bratnimi duszami.

(12:09)  
 _Wszystkich?_

(12:09)  
Wszystkich.

(12:10)  
 _Nawet tych podejrzanych?_

(12:11)  
Nawet tych.

(12:14)  
 _Jesteś pewien, że to pies z Nowego Jorku?_

(12:16)  
Nigdy nie będę miał stuprocentowej pewności.

(12:20)  
 _To jak, będziesz tam? Masz czas?_

(12:21)  
Pomyślę o tym.

 

~

 

(16:23)  
Kurt.  
(16:26)  
KURT.  
(16:33)  
Poważnie. Kurt!!!  
(16:45)  
Kurt. Nie mogę oddychać.  
(16:47)  
Kuuuuuuuurt.

(16:49)  
 _Już! Już, jestem!_

(16:50)  
Dzięki Bogu!

(16:51)  
 _Co jest?_

(16:52)  
Co jest?!  
(16:52)  
Skąd wiedziałeś? Skąd?!

(16:53)  
 _Co wiedziałem?_

(16:54)  
Że uwielbiam grupy śpiewające a cappella.

(16:55)  
 _A uwielbiasz?_

(16:57)  
KURT!

(16:59)  
 _Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Czyli poszedłeś?_

(17:01)  
Taaaak. O tak. Poszedłem. Poszedłem i byłem kompletnie oczarowany.

(17:02)  
 _Pomimo świątecznych piosenek?_

(17:03)  
Szczególnie dzięki... Czekaj, co?  
(17:03)  
Ty podstępna żmijo!

(17:05)  
 _No co? Może po prostu znam repertuar tej grupy?_

(17:06)  
Nie jestem pewien, czy moja wdzięczność jest w stanie przykryć złość za to, że znowu mnie szpiegowałeś.

(17:09)  
 _Wcale Cię nie szpiegowałem!_

(17:11)  
Widzisz, jak kurczy się moje zaufanie? Widzisz to?

(17:12)  
 _Blaine, nie miałem jak Cię szpiegować. Tam był cały tłum ludzi, a nie mam przecież zielonego pojęcia jak wyglądasz._

(17:14)  
Aha! Czyli jednak przyznajesz, że tam byłeś!  
(17:15)  
Cieszę się, że nie wziąłem jednak Bradshawa.

(17:16)  
 _A wziąłeś jakiegoś przyjaciela?_

(17:17)  
Nie powiem Ci.

(17:20)  
 _Okej. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem Cię zdenerwować. Był słoneczny, zimowy dzień. Usłyszałem o koncercie i pomyślałem, że może Ci się spodobać. To nic strasznego._  
(17:21)  
 _A podobał Ci się, prawda?_

(17:22)  
Tak...

(17:25)  
 _I nie żałujesz, że się wybrałeś?_

(17:30)  
Chyba nie.  
(17:31)  
Nie, nie żałuję.  
(17:33)  
Byli dobrzy.  
(17:34)  
Bardzo dobrzy.  
(17:35)  
Może nawet uroniłem łezkę...

(17:37)  
 _Widzisz! Wprowadziło Cię to w świąteczny nastrój?_

(17:40)  
Może.

(17:41)  
 _Piosenki były takie piękne, że się wzruszyłeś, Blaine._

(17:44)  
Uroniłem tylko łezkę albo dwie.

(17:45)  
 _Blaine_.

(17:46)  
Okej, tak. Tak, poczułem magię świąt. Zadowolony?

(17:46)  
 _Bardzo. Ty zresztą też._

(17:50)  
Co ja mam z Tobą zrobić?

(17:51)  
 _Poczekaj, po tym miesiącu będziesz chciał mnie nosić na rękach._

(17:52)  
Zobaczymy.

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 7 grudnia**

 

(01:12)  
Kurt?

(01:23)  
 _Tak?_

(01:24)   
Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

(01:26)  
 _Że też się wybieram?_

(01:28)  
Tak.

(01:28)  
 _A poszedłbyś?_

(01:30)  
Może.  
(01:31)  
Nie wiem.

(01:31)  
 _Oto dlaczego._  
(01:35)  
 _Śpij dobrze, Blaine._

(01:36)  
Dobranoc.

 

~

 

(11:03)  
 _Co tam u Bradshawa?_

(11:11)  
Martwię się o niego.

(11:12)  
 _Czemu?? Jest chory?_

(11:14)  
Taak, na głowę.  
(11:16)  
Poczekaj chwilę, zdjęcie wszystko wyjaśni.  
(11:20)  
Zachowuje się tak od 20 minut. A ja zaczynam powoli wyglądać tak jak on.  


(11:23)  
 _Niewątpliwe kocha śnieg._  
(11:24)  
 _Wyglądasz jak on? Znaczy leżysz na śniegu i robisz aniołki?_

(11:26)  
Nie! Jak on, czyli jestem cały w śniegu!

(11:28)  
 _A dostanę okolicznościowe zdjęcie?_

(11:30)  
Jasne.  
(11:31)  
Poczekaj chwilę.

(11:35)  
 _Czekam. Znowu._

(11:38)  
Cierpliwości!

(11:40)  
 _Robisz sobie całą sesję?_

(11:42)  
I jak wyglądam?  


(11:44)  
 _Uroczo!_  
(11:45)  
 _Może trochę chłodno. Nie jestem pewien czy się uśmiechasz czy nie._  
(11:46)  
 _Co masz na szyi?_

(11:49)  
Muszkę.

(11:52)  
 _Niebanalny dodatek!_

 

*********

 

**Wtorek, 9 grudnia**

 

(09:23)  
 _Pamiętaj, żeby odebrać dziś kawę! Masz czas od teraz do 20._

(09:29)  
Rozpieszczasz mnie!

(09:36)  
 _Po prostu to zrób._

(09:37)  
A co, jeśli nie mam ochoty?

(09:38)  
 _A co, jeśli zwariowałeś?_

(09:40)  
No właśnie, co wtedy?

(09:40)  
 _A jeśli jesteś kompletnie niemożliwy i zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać nad tą kawą?_

(09:45)  
Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

(09:45)  
 _Zrobiłbym._

(09:46)  
Nie, nie zrobiłbyś.

 

~

 

(16:47)  
Kurczę, kawa jeszcze nigdy nie smakowała tak dobrze. Dziękuję!  
(16:49)  
Mogę Ci zdradzić pewien sekret?

(17:02)  
 _Tak._

(17:03)  
Mijam Twoją kawiarnię po drodze na uczelnię. Albo po drodze do domu. Zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

(17:05)  
 _Uuuuu. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że kofeina w Twoich żyłach sprawia, że spowiadasz się ze swoich brudnych sekretów, podarowałbym Ci cały światowy zapas kawy przed naszą zabawą w pytania i odpowiedzi!_

(17:08)  
Teraz już znasz moją słabość. Proszę, korzystaj mądrze z tej wiedzy.

(17:10)  
 _Oczywiście._

(17:12)  
Nasze uczelnie znajdują się blisko siebie, prawda?

(17:15)  
 _To bardzo prawdopodobne, tak._

(17:27)  
Mieszkasz niedaleko swojej?

(17:28)  
 _Bardzo subtelnie, Blaine._

(17:30)  
Warto było spróbować!  
(17:59)  
Podzielisz się ze mną jednym z Twoich sekretów?

(18:02)  
 _To zależy. Nie miałem pojęcia, że dziś jest krajowy dzień dzielenia się sekretami._

(18:04)  
Okej, wyrażę się jaśniej. Odpowiesz na moje pytanie?

(18:04)  
 _Może._

(18:05)  
Znasz dziewczynę o imieniu Rachel?  
(18:14)  
Kurt?

(18:15)  
 _Tak?_

(18:17)  
Znasz?

(18:20)  
 _Czemu pytasz?_

(18:23)  
Robiła moją dzisiejszą kawę. Kiedy powiedziałem swoje imię, oczy prawie wyskoczyły z jej twarzy i nagle zaczęła na mnie patrzeć jakbym był kimś niezwykle interesującym. Wpatrywała się we mnie, jakby zobaczyła jednorożca.  
(18:45)  
Twoje milczenie wyraża więcej niż tysiąc słów.

(18:46)  
 _Co Ci powiedziała?_

(18:47)  
Nic. A co, wystraszyłeś się?

(18:49)  
 _Nie._

(18:53)  
Muszę zaznaczyć, że nie była najlepsza w tym całym szpiegowaniu.

(18:55)  
 _Ona nie jest szpiegiem! Jest tylko moim człowiekiem od kawy! Normalnie nie pracuje we wtorki. Jestem zdziwiony, że ją tam spotkałeś._

(18:56)  
Jasne.  
(18:58)  
Zadzwonisz do niej, żeby móc ją o mnie podpytać? ; )

(18:59)  
 _Nie, nie zamierzam do niej dzwonić._

(19:10)  
A przyszłotygodniowa kawa jest wciąż aktualna?

(19:12)  
 _Oczywiście. Nie mam nic do ukrycia._

(19:17)  
Dobrze. ; )

(19:18)  
Dobrze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Czwartek, 11 grudnia**

 

(09:00)  
W razie, gdyby wypadło Ci z głowy – pamiętaj, żeby zajrzeć dziś do kawiarni!

(09:33)  
 _Dziś moja kolej?_

(09:35)  
Tak.

(09:39)  
 _Lunch?_

(09:40)  
Coś w tym rodzaju. Zależy od definicji lunchu.  
(09:41)  
Okej, dobrze... Nastąpiła drobna zmiana planów.

(09:43)  
 _A wraz z nią zmiana w moim nastroju – z ekscytacji w przerażenie!_

(09:44)  
Nadszedł czas, żebyś to Ty okazał mi trochę zaufania.

(09:44)  
 _Dokładnie. Właśnie dlatego się boję.  
_  
(09:46)  
To nie może działać tylko w jedną stronę, Kurt!

(09:46)  
 _Wiem._

 

~

 

(13:35)  
 _Babeczka, Blaine? To takie..._

(13:45)  
Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy...? : P  
(13:46)  
I tak, obiecałem Ci lunch, a to, co dostałeś, może być tylko średnio wyględną, nieco zmarnowaną babeczką, ale włożyłem w nią dużo serca. Naprawdę się starałem.

(13:48)  
 _Czekaj. Sam ją upiekłeś?_

(13:49)  
...myślałem, że to widać z daleka.

(13:51)  
 _Okej, koniec żartów z Twojej babeczki. Była przepyszna! Dziękuję._

(13:55)  
Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Zjadłem pięć i byłem podobnego zdania.

(13:56)  
 _Pięć?_

(13:58)  
Musiałem spróbować!

(14:02)  
 _Tak, ale od razu pięciu?_

(14:04)  
Dla pewności. Nie chciałem, żebyś się zatruł. Ty albo obsługa.

(14:11)  
 _Im też dałeś babeczki?_

(14:12)  
Tak.

(14:15)  
 _A przez chwilę poczułem się wyjątkowy..._

(14:15)  
Ta dla Ciebie była super specjalna! Obługa to Twoi ludzie od kawy, zasłużyli.

(14:17)  
 _Super specjalna „średnio wyględna, nieco zmarnowana babeczka”?_

(14:22)  
Hej! Mówiłeś, że była przepyszna!

(14:24)  
 _Była. Widzisz cudzysłów?_  
(14:46)  
 _Próbujesz przekupić moich ludzi od kawy?  
_  
(15:01)  
Nie, nie całkiem. Po prostu jeśli chce się kogoś do siebie przekonać, nie ma nic lepszego niż upieczone słodkości.  
(15:02)  
Myślę, że mnie teraz uwielbiają.  
(15:02)  
Zintegrowaliśmy się.  
(15:04)  
A pisząc „my” mam na myśli mnie i Rachel.  
(15:04)  
Dziewczyny nie mogą mi się oprzeć.

(15:09)  
 _Jaki z Ciebie szczęściarz._  
(15:10)  
 _Czy coś._

(15:15)  
Dobrze ją wytrenowałeś. Albo zastraszyłeś, co w sumie jest bardziej prawdopodobne.  
(15:16)  
Zawarliśmy umowę.

(15:18)  
 _Umowę?_

(15:20)  
Nie będzie mi opowiadać o Tobie, jeśli Ty nie zaczniesz od niej wyciągać informacji o mnie.

(15:26)  
 _Teoretycznie - jeśli byłaby to prawda - jakim cudem udałoby Ci się to osiągnąć?_

(15:28)  
Babeczki, Kurt, babeczki. Nigdy nie podważaj mocy babeczek i czarującego uśmiechu.

(15:45)  
 _Twojego uśmiechu?_

(15:47)  
Może.  
(15:48)  
Chociaż – tak, stuprocentowo tak.

(15:51)  
 _Przypomnij mi, dlaczego funduję Ci kawę?_

(15:53)  
Bo wraz ze swoim urokiem wkradłem się w Twoją codzienność i teraz nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić życia beze mnie?

(15:55)  
 _Na pewno._  
(15:56)  
 _Dlaczego bycie miłym zawsze niesie za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje?_

(16:02)  
Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

 

~

 

(18:14)  
 _Dlaczego uznałeś, że Rachel coś o mnie w ogóle wie?_

(18:33)  
Proszę Cię.

(18:34)  
 _Co?_

(18:36)  
Patrzyła na mnie jak na jednorożca, pamiętasz?

(18:55)  
 _Pewnie miałeś coś na twarzy._

(18:56)  
Tak, mój czarujący uśmiech.

(18:59)  
 _Nie mam pojęcia, co można na to odpowiedzieć._

(19:04)  
Bo jesteś oczarowany!

(19:05)  
 _Nie widzę Cię, Blaine._

(19:08)  
Ale mój urok wciąż Cię dosięga.

(19:11)  
 _Czasem zastanawiam się jak jedna osoba może być aż takim głupolem._

(19:14)  
Jestem tajemniczą, magiczną istotą.

 

*********

 

**Piątek, 12 grudnia**

 

(09:45)  
 _Lubisz wieczorne spacery?_

(10:04)  
Hm... Tak?

(10:11)  
 _Chcę, żebyś poszedł na spacer po Brooklynie, po 19. Kiedy będzie ciemno_.

(10:13)  
Kurt, już Ci mówiłem. Nie pociągają mnie seryjni mordercy! Może niektórych tak, ale nie mnie.

(10:15)  
 _Naprawdę musimy kolejny raz przez to przechodzić? Przyrzekam, spodoba Ci się, a dookoła będzie mnóstwo ludzi. To całkowicie bezpieczne._

(10:17)  
Na pewno.

(10:20)  
 _Zawiodłem Cię kiedyś?_

(10:21)  
Nie.  
(10:22)  
Jeszcze nie.

(10:34)  
 _Zignoruję ostatnią wiadomość._  
(10:55)  
 _Przejdź się między Trzynastą i Czternastą Aleją, od Osiemdziesiątej Drugiej do Osiemdziesiątej Szóstej._

(10:57)  
Dajesz dziwnie dokładne wskazówki.

(11:00)  
 _Oczywiście, że tak! Nie chcę żebyś chodził po ciemku po losowych ulicach Brooklynu. Niby jakim cudem miałoby Ci to sprawić przyjemność?_

(11:02)  
A więc Twoje misje mają być „przyjemnościami”?

(11:03)  
 _Tak._  
(11:05)  
 _Więc. Musisz się tam wybrać, dziś albo jutro. Pamiętaj, po 19, ale przed 22!_  
(11:07)  
 _I chciałbym żebyś zrobił zdjęcie temu, co najbardziej Ci się spodoba, i mi je wysłał._

(11:10)  
Ty nazywasz to przyjemnością, ja misją samobójczą.

(11:12)  
 _Dramatyzujesz._

(11:15)  
Jesteś okropnie nieprzyjemny i roszczeniowy, jak na kogoś, kto twierdzi, że ma dobre intencje.

(11:16)  
 _Po prostu nie wiesz jeszcze co dla Ciebie dobre._

 

~

 

(21:34)  
Jasna cholera.

(21:45)  
 _?_

(21:46)  
Przepraszam.

(21:46)  
 _Za co?_

(21:47)  
Za to, że w Ciebie zwątpiłem.

(21:49)  
 _Poszedłeś i to, co zobaczyłeś, podbiło Twoje serce; dokładnie tak jak przewidywałem. Przyznaj się!_

(21:51)  
Do czego?

(21:53)  
 _Po prostu to powiedz._

(21:53)  
Co?

(21:53)  
 _Blaine._

(21:55)  
Okej. Okej, to było cudowne. Nieco zwariowane i przesadzone, ale tak, podbiło moje serce.  
(21:56)  
Nie mam pojęcia skąd bierzesz te wszystkie pomysły.  
(21:57)  
Masz książkę o tytule „101 sposobów na przekonanie kogoś do Gwiazdki”?

(22:01)  
 _Nie. Ale mam książkę „101 sposobów na przekonanie Blaine’a do Gwiazdki”. Przyszła w komplecie z „100 sposobów na umilenie Blainowi wtorków”. 2 w 1!_

(22:04)  
I wciąż utrzymujesz, że to ja tu się wygłupiam.

(22:05)  
 _Bo to prawda._

(22:08)  
Wmawiaj sobie dalej.  
(22:12)  
Och, i:  


(22:15)  
 _Ten spodobał Ci się najbardziej?_

(22:17)  
Tak.

(22:18)  
 _Dlaczego?_

(22:20)  
Wyglądał jak prawdziwy dom.

(22:20)  
 _Wszystkie nimi są._ 1

(22:24)  
Wiem, ale ten nie wyglądał sztucznie. Raczej ciepło, rodzinnie.  
(22:25)  
Nie wyglądał idealnie i właśnie dlatego taki jest.  
(23:01)  
Zła odpowiedź?

(23:03)  
 _Nie. Idealna._

 

*********

 

**Sobota, 13 grudnia**

 

(16:05)  
Spadło tyle śniegu! Dasz wiarę?

(16:23)  
 _Będziemy rozmawiać o pogodzie?_

(16:25)  
Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać. Nie miałem o czym. Więc nawiązałem do pogody.

(16:27)  
 _To... Zaskakująco szczere, jak sądzę._

(16:34)  
A właściwie - zdarza Ci się czasem po prostu leżeć na łóżku i patrzeć w sufit?

(16:35)  
 _Tym się teraz zajmujesz?_

(16:36)  
Tak.

(16:36)  
 _Wszystko w porządku?_

(16:38)  
Taaak, po prostu postanowiłem sobie urządzić leniwą sobotę.

(16:41)  
 _Czemu w ogóle obchodzi Cię śnieg, skoro leżysz na łóżku?_

(16:42)  
Jak już mówiłem, chciałem po prostu do Ciebie napisać.

(16:43)  
 _Rozumiem._  
(16:44)  
 _Jestem wzruszony._  
(16:45)  
 _Ale mówiłeś, że nie masz pomysłu na temat rozmowy; jak sobie z tym poradzimy?_

(16:47)  
Opowiesz mi, co dokładnie planujesz jako następną część misji.

(16:48)  
 _Nie ma takiej opcji._

(16:48)  
Kurt.

(16:49)  
 _Nigdy._

(16:49)  
Proszę.

(16:52)  
 _Nie._

(16:55)  
Dobrze. Będę dalej tu leżał i gapił się na sufit. I będę w rozsypce. Tego chcesz? Chcesz żebym był w rozsypce?

(16:59)  
 _1) Mówiłeś, że po prostu sobie leniuchujesz, więc nawet nie próbuj teraz wzbudzać we mnie poczucia winy. 2) Będziesz musiał trochę poczekać, sam się potem przekonasz co wymyśliłem. Przecież wiesz, że chodzi o poprawienie Twojego humoru. Co więcej, te małe przyjemności zawsze do tej pory były niespodziankami i chyba częściowo dlatego były tak fajne._

(18:01)  
Nienawidzę faktu, że znowu masz rację.

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 14 grudnia**

 

(10:02)  
Kurt.  
(10:03)  
Kurt!  
(10:08)  
Kurt. Śpisz?

(10:10)  
 _Nie._  
(10:11)  
 _Teraz już nie._

(10:12)  
Mam nowego przyjaciela, poznałem go dziś w parku!!!

(10:14)  
 _Blaine._  
(10:14)  
 _Blaine, Słońce, jesteś pięciolatkiem._

(10:17)  
Chcesz go zobaczyć? Chcesz?  
(10:18)  
Oczywiście, że chcesz.  


(10:20)  
 _Właśnie wtedy, kiedy chcę być na Ciebie zły, bo mnie obudziłeś i zachowujesz się gorzej niż rozwrzeszczany szczeniak, podczas gdy ja dopiero odbijam się od ścian szukając kawy, wyskakujesz z czymś takim.  
_  
(10:22)  
Jakim?

(10:24)  
 _*Takim.*_

(10:25)  
Dałem mu imię.

(10:27)  
 _Oczywiście._

(10:27)  
Watson.

(10:30)  
 _Watson. Nazwałeś wiewiórkę Watson._

(10:31)  
Tak!

(10:32)  
 _Zabrałeś go ze sobą?_

(10:33)  
Nie. Ma duszę samotnika. Nie wolno go ograniczać.

(10:36)  
 _A jak zareagował Bradshaw? On nie atakuje wiewiórek?_

(10:43)  
Nie. Jest mądry i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie należy zadzierać w wiewiórkową mafią.

(10:43)  
 _Czasami. Czasami prawie..._

(10:46)  
Wiem, Kurt. Ja też czasami nie mogę już znieść mojej uroczości. : D

(10:48)  
 _Nie to miałem na myśli._

(10:49)  
Proszę Cię. Dokładnie to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Kilka słów na temat miejsca, gdzie Blaine wybrał się na spacer: [klik](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyker_Heights,_Brooklyn#Christmas_decorations).  
> I zdjęcia: [klik](https://www.google.pl/search?q=dyker+heights+brooklyn+christmas&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=xGzoVL2qHITLaJ2kgpAO&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=653)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_

**Wtorek, 16 grudnia  
**

(15:45)  
Wtorki. Wtorki już nie są takie same jakie kiedyś, Kurt.

(15:59)  
_...co się w nich zmieniło?_

(16:01)  
To głupie.

(16:05)  
_Co?_

(16:06)  
Świadomość, że czeka na mnie kubek kawy, sprawia, że prawie zapominam jak bardzo nienawidzę wtorków. To głupie.

(16:09)  
_Prawie?_

(16:11)  
Cóż, istnieją problemy, których nawet kawa nie rozwiąże.  
(16:13)  
Ale kawa – kawa jest jak uścisk w kubku, a uścisk zawsze jest dobrym początkiem, nie sądzisz?

(16:15)  
_Chwila, a to nie o herbacie mówi się, że jest jak uścisk w kubku?_

(16:20)  
Herbatę pije się, gdy jest się chorym.

(16:23)  
_A chorzy ludzie nie potrzebują uścisków?_

(16:24)  
Potrzebują, ale innego rodzaju.

(16:26)  
_Więc mówisz, że kawa jest...?_

(16:29)  
Kawa jest wszystkim, co dobre w tym świecie.

(16:30)  
_Wow. Naprawdę kochasz swoją kawę._

(16:33)  
Serio?

 

*********

 

**Środa, 17 grudnia**

 

(17:23)  
_Już czas._

(17:45)  
Na?

(17:47)  
_Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. Wybranego przez Ciebie dnia, ale w tym tygodniu. W przeciwnym razie namieszasz w moim grafiku._

(17:47)  
Grafik.  
(17:48)  
Masz nawet grafik?

(17:50)  
_Tak. To poważna sprawa._

(17:51)  
Moje przyjemności to poważna sprawa.

(17:51)  
_Dokładnie._

(17:59)  
A co jest takiego wyjątkowego w muzeum?  
(18:00)  
To znaczy, oprócz tego, co oczywiste.

(18:04)  
_Blaine, proszę Cię._  
(18:06)  
_Twój bilet będzie na Ciebie czekał w kasie; wiedzą, że się pojawisz. Tam też dostaniesz dalsze wskazówki._

(18:08)  
Kurt.  
(18:10)  
Kurt, serio. Masz wszędzie przyjaciół, czy po prostu wiesz jak się załatwia sprawy?

(18:11)  
_Moje metody niech pozostaną tajemnicą._

(18:13)  
Oczywiście.  
(18:16)  
Jak długo mi to zajmie? Mam na myśli zwiedzanie.

(18:20) __  
To zależy. Możesz tam być przez pięć minut, albo równie dobrze przez cały dzień. Wybór należy do Ciebie.  
(18:21)  
_Chociaż mam dla Ciebie zadanie._

(18:25)  
Zadanie? Przecież to miała być przyjemność...

(18:27)  
_I będzie. Co nie znaczy, że nie musisz na nią zapracować._

(18:28)  
To coś nowego.

(18:30)  
_Znów musimy powrócić do kwestii zaufania. Spodoba Ci się, jestem pewien._

(18:31)  
Okej.  
(18:45)  
Na czym polega moje zadanie?

(18:48)  
_Szczegóły na miejscu._

(18:48)  
Tak myślałem.

 

*********

 

**Czwartek, 18 grudnia**

 

(14:05)  
_To moje ostatnie nudne czwartkowe zajęcia._

(14:06)  
W tym roku?

(14:06)  
_Tak. I będzie jeszcze nudniej, bo zaliczyłem już ten przedmiot. Jaki jest w tym sens?_

(14:07)  
Dlaczego się nie urwiesz?

(14:08)  
_Blaine. Kiedy pierwszy raz Ci o tym opowiadałem, w październiku, radziłeś mi skupić się na zajęciach. A teraz namawiasz mnie do wyjścia? Jestem w szoku. Nie poznaję Cię!_

(14:09)  
Może masz na mnie zły wpływ. A może naprawdę nie sensu w siedzeniu na zajęciach, skoro już je zaliczyłeś.

(14:10)  
_I to i to._  
(14:10)  
_Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjść._

(14:11)  
Już się zaczęły?

(14:11)  
_Nie, ale zdążyłem już usiąść._

(14:11)  
A wykładowca?

(14:12)  
_Jeszcze go nie ma._

(14:12)  
Uciekaj. Szybko!

(14:13)  
_Blaine!_

(14:13)  
No już!

(14:14)  
_A co potem?_

(14:14)  
Potem zrobisz coś fajnego, coś, co sprawi Ci przyjemność.  
(14:15)  
Założę się, że egzaminy Cię wykończyły, tak samo jak mnie.

(14:16)  
_Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, zrzucę na Ciebie winę._

(14:16)  
Nie wygłupiaj się. Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?

(14:17)  
_Okej. Okej, wychodzę._

(14:19)  
Tak! : )

(14:20)  
_Zachowujesz się, jakbyś to Ty właśnie załatwił sobie wolne popołudnie._

(14:23)  
Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem.  
(14:25)  
W sumie – mógłbyś iść na hamburgera i opisać mi swoje doznania? Dzięki.

(14:26)  
_...poczucie winy._

(14:28)  
Pizza?

(14:29)  
_Nie._

(14:30)  
Frytki?

(14:33)  
_Jesteś obrzydliwy._  
(14:41)  
_Czekaj, to rozumiesz przez robienie czegoś fajnego?_

(14:44)  
Co w tym złego? Jedzenie, Kurt. Pyszne jedzenie.

(14:46)  
_Brzmisz jak mój brat._

(14:49)  
O, masz brata?

(14:50)  
_Tak. I, uwierz mi, nie chcesz być do niego porównywany._  
(14:55)  
_Robisz teraz oczy szczeniaczka, co?_

(14:56)  
Nie?  
(14:58)  
Skąd wiesz?

(14:59)  
_Przejrzałem Cię._

(15:01)  
Nie rusza mnie to. A teraz idź po tego hamburgera.

(15:04)  
_Czasami chciałbym znać Twoje nazwisko, bo w chwilach takich jak ta, naprawdę nie zasługujesz na bycie nazywanym swoim imieniem._

(15:06)  
Mniej pisania, więcej hamburgerów.

(15:09)  
_Żegnaj, B! Ze względu na zagrożenie uszkodzeniem mózgu, nie mogę dłużej z Tobą pisać. (B może oznaczać barana, błazna, bęcwała, bałwana albo bufona. Albo Busha, no wiesz, George’a. Twój wybór.)_

(15:11)  
Uwielbiam, kiedy wykazujesz się kreatywnością!  
(15:13)  
Ale jestem przekonany, że B to skrót od „Baby”.

(15:15)  
_Tak, bo masz pięć lat._

(15:17)  
Proszę Cię. Pięć i pół.

 

~

 

(17:34)  
I co w końcu robiłeś?

(17:45)  
_Poszedłem na kawę._

(17:47)  
Ha! Widzisz! Wszystko, co dobre w tym świecie.

 

*********

 

**Sobota, 20 grudnia**

 

(12:01)  
Jest kolejka.

(12:05)  
_Słucham?_

(12:06)  
W muzeum. Jest kolejka.

(12:06)  
_Przykro mi?_  
(12:07)  
_Czekaj. Relacjonujesz na żywo?_

(12:08)  
Może.

(12:10)  
_A to nowość._

(12:11)  
Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy muszę czekać.

(12:11)  
_I niepewność Cię zabija._

(12:12)  
A żebyś wiedział.

(12:12)  
_Tyle emocji!_

(12:13)  
Zobaczymy. Wchodzę.  
(12:18)  
To będą podchody?

(12:20)  
_Niezupełnie, masz po prostu przejść jedną małą trasę._

(12:21)  
To Twoje pismo?

(12:23)  
_Oczywiście._

(12:23)  
Hm.

(12:24)  
_Co?_

(12:27)  
Nie śmiej się, ale to jakby czyni Cię bardziej prawdziwym.

(12:28)  
_Jestem prawdziwą osobą, Blaine._

(12:30)  
Wiem.  
(12:31)  
Okej. Pierwszy przystanek: Ssaki Północnoamerykańskie. Dlaczego?

(12:35)  
_A co jest napisane na kartce?_

(12:36)  
Że powinienem odwiedzić swoich przyjaciół.  
(12:45)  
...wiewiórki, Kurt?! Nie masz za grosz empatii!

(12:48)  
_Co? Czemu?!_

(12:50)  
One wszystkie nie żyją.

(12:51)  
_Ale już zawsze tam będą. To czyni je nieśmiertelnymi._

(12:55)  
Okej, to chyba nie najgorsze, co może stać się wiewiórce. Zapytam jutro Watsona.  
(13:11)  
Drugi przystanek: Sala Życia Oceanicznego im. Milsteina, bo „to jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc w Nowym Jorku”. Naprawdę?

(13:13)  
_Tak._  
(13:14)  
_Spróbuj usiąść, albo nawet lepiej położyć się na podłodze i spojrzeć w górę._  
  
(13:17)  
Tak można?

(13:20)  
_Pewnie. Dzieci robią to bez przerwy._

(13:22)  
I Ty?

(13:23)  
_I ja._  
(13:24)  
_Nie, ale serio, spróbuj._

(13:27)  
Okej.  
(13:30)  
Jest miło. Rozumiem zachwyt.  
(13:33)  
Można się tu wyciszyć.  
(13:45)  
Wow, okej, mógłbym zostać tu przez cały dzień.  
(13:54)  
Przypomnij mi, o której zamykają?

(13:59)  
_Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, ale wciąż masz przed sobą trzeci i ostatni przystanek._

(14:03)  
Ćśśśśś. Jeszcze chwilkę.

(14:05)  
_Czekaj, nabijasz się ze mnie?_

(14:09)  
Nie!! Przysięgam, to lepsze niż terapia.  
(14:13)  
Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałem o tym miejscu?

(14:15)  
_Nie ma za co?_

(14:16)  
Dziękuję.

(14:33)  
_Wciąż tam jesteś?_

(14:35)  
...tak?

(14:36)  
_I naprawdę leżysz na podłodze?_

(14:36)  
Tak.

(14:37)  
_Cały ten czas?_

(14:38)  
Tak.

(14:38)  
_Wiesz, zamykają przed 18._

(14:40)  
Wiem.  
(14:42)  
Pamiętasz, jak pisałem, że gapię się w sufit?

(14:44)  
_Tak?_

(14:47)  
To coś w tym stylu, tylko o WIELE lepsze.  
(14:52)  
Okej. Czas się ruszyć. Mogę to zrobić.  
(14:54)  
Wielka Galerio, nadchodzę.

(14:59)  
_Oto świąteczna część całej tej wycieczki._

(14:59)  
To... da się zauważyć.  
(15:01)  
Cholera.  
(15:03)  
Skąd bierzesz te wszystkie rzeczy, Kurt?

(15:05)  
_To nie ja ustawiłem tam drzewko._

(15:06)  
Wiem, ale i tak.  
(15:09)  
Mogę teraz otworzyć drugą kartkę?

(15:10)  
_Tak, śmiało._

(15:12)  
Właśnie roześmiałem się na głos. Ludzie się gapią.  
(15:13)  
Nie jestem pewien, czy sobie poradzę.

(15:15)  
_Tam są osoby, które Ci pomogą._

(15:18)  
Ale tylko dzieci się tym zajmują!

(15:19)  
_A Ty masz pięć lat. Dasz radę._  
(15:19)  
_Pięć i pół, wybacz._

(15:22)  
To ma być coś konkretnego?

(15:25)  
_Cokolwiek zechcesz. Tylko nie zapomnij wysłać mi zdjęcia!_

(15:33)  
Te dzieciaki są w tym dużo lepsze niż ja, jasna cholera.  
(15:38)  
Obok mnie siedzi bardzo utalentowana dziewczynka. Mogę ukraść jej pracę i udawać, że jest moja!  
(15:42)  
Tylko że obserwuje mnie kątem oka.  
(15:43)  
Kurczę, mój plan ma wady.

(15:45)  
_Daj spokój._

(15:46)  
To moje czwarte podejście...  
(15:50)  
Piąte.  
(15:55)  
Szóste.  
(16:03)  
TAK!  
(16:07)  
Okej, przyznaję, ktoś mi pomagał. Ale i tak jestem dumny. Nie śmiej się.  


(16:09)  
_Nigdy! Jestem pod wrażeniem._

(16:11)  
Uznajmy, że to Bradshaw. Po tym, jak za dużo zjadł.

(16:12)  
_Albo po tym, jak tarzał się w trawie zamiast śniegu._

(16:14)  
Trawa jakoś go nie pociąga.  
(16:21)  
Kurt?

(16:22)  
_Tak?_

(16:24)  
To mój numer jeden.

(16:27)  
_Numer jeden wśród części misji?_

(16:28)  
Tak.

(16:30)  
_Cieszę się._  
(16:30)  
_Ale mam nadzieję, że masz jeszcze miejsce na coś więcej._

(16:33)  
Zawsze. Nie krępuj się!

(16:35)  
_A żebyś wiedział. : )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sala Życia Oceanicznego im. Milsteina (Milstein Hall of Ocean Life)  
> [klik](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/iknowitainteasy/43616220/2096/2096_original.jpg)  
> Świąteczne drzewko z origami/Wielka Galeria (Origami Holiday Tree / Grand Gallery)  
> [klik](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/iknowitainteasy/43616220/2524/2524_original.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**

**Niedziela, 21 grudnia**

 

(08:30)  
Kurt?

(08:45)  
_Dzień dobry, Blaine._

(08:46)  
Hej.

(08:48)  
_Jest strasznie wcześnie._

(08:50)  
Tak?  
(08:51)  
Może. Ja i Bradshaw lubimy poranki – to najlepszy moment na niedzielny spacer po Central Parku. Ja lubię ciszę, a on świeży śnieg.  
(08:53)  
Więc... Chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć. Nie, zaraz! Obudziłem Cię??

(08:55)  
_Nieważne._

(08:56)  
Obudziłem, co?

(08:59)  
_Nie, nic się nie stało. W porządku._  
(08:59)  
_Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?_

(09:01)  
Po prostu... Nie sądzę, żeby dało się przebić wczorajszą niespodziankę. Może powinieneś przestać, bo nie ma opcji, że to przeskoczysz. 

(09:02)  
_Dlaczego miałbym przebijać moje własne pomysły?_  
(09:03)  
_Chcesz, żebym przestał?_

(09:05)  
Nie. Nigdy.  
(09:07)  
Ale akurat pomyślałem o tym, że Twoja misja i tak dobiegnie końca w święta, więc dlaczego nie skończyć tą idealną sobotą?

(09:09)  
_Kto mówi, że misja musi się w ogóle kończyć?_

(09:10)  
Chodziło o to, żebym polubił Gwiazdkę, prawda?

(09:11)  
_Nie od tego się zaczęło._  
(09:12)  
_Pomyśl, na przykład, o kawie. Kawa zawsze będzie na Ciebie czekała._

(09:14)  
„Zawsze”. Bądź ostrożny ze słowami. ; )

(09:14)  
_Jestem._

(09:16)  
Okej, dobrze. Bo w moim życiu zawsze będzie miejsce dla kawy.  
(09:19)  
Jesteś jeszcze w mieście?

(09:21)  
_Tak, wyjeżdżam dopiero jutro._  
(09:21)  
_A Ty wciąż zostajesz w Nowym Jorku?_

(09:21)  
Tak.

(09:22)  
_Ale będziesz... To znaczy zamierzasz... Jakie dokładnie masz plany na świąteczne dni?_

(09:25)  
Czy będę sam? Nie.  
(09:25)  
W Wigilię idę na obiad do przyjaciela i jego rodziny.

(09:26)  
_A potem?_

(09:29)  
Potem, w świąteczny poranek, pójdę na spacer z psem. Wrócę, rozgrzeję się, otworzę prezenty od rodziców - pamiętali, żeby mi je wysłać. Usiądę przed swoim nieistniejącym kominkiem, poczytam książkę, wypiję herbatę. (Tak, zdarza mi się pić herbatę.) A potem znów wyjdę z psem, bo pan Donovan (mój sąsiad) średnio radzi sobie z tym całym śniegiem i „ciągle zapominasz, że mam chorą nogę i kręgosłup, Blainie Theodorze, a przy mnie jesteś praktycznie niemowlakiem”. I potem pójdę spać.

(09:31)  
_Blainie Theodorze?_

(09:32)  
Gdy spotkałem go po raz pierwszy, zażądał, żebym mu powiedział moje drugie imię, i od tamtej pory zawsze go używa. Próbowałem go przekonać, żeby przestał, ale jest zbyt uparty.

(09:33)  
_Mhm._  
(09:33)  
_Blaine?_

(09:34)  
Tak?

(09:35)  
_Czy ja Ci w ogóle poprawiłem humor?_  
(09:36)  
_Może byłem zbyt naiwny sądząc, że mogę cokolwiek zmienić tymi swoimi małymi, głupimi misjami._

(09:37)  
O nie, proszę, nie myśl w ten sposób. Nigdy tak nie myśl. Byłeś niesamowity.  
(09:37)  
Jesteś niesamowity.

(09:38)  
_Ale?_

(09:40)  
Ale może to po prostu nie mój dzień.

(09:41)  
_Blaine._

(09:41)  
Naprawdę.

(09:42)  
_Blaaaaaaine. Nie wciskaj mi tego kitu._

(09:44)  
Kurt. Kurt! Napisałeś „wciskać kit”.

(09:44)  
_Owszem._

(09:47)  
Okej. Okej, więc może kiedy wróciłem wczoraj do domu, zastałem tam prezenty od rodziców.

(09:48)  
_I?_

(09:48)  
I może jakaś część mnie wciąż miała nadzieję, że w tym roku będzie inaczej.

(09:49)  
_Słucham._

(09:51)  
Teraz, kiedy dostałem już prezenty, nie zostanę zaskoczony ich wizytą, prawda? Byłem taki głupi, sądząc, że mogłoby być inaczej. Taki głupi.  
(09:53)  
Boże, przepraszam. Jest wcześnie rano w niedzielę i chciałem dać Ci tylko znać, jak bardzo podobała mi się wczorajsza wycieczka, a proszę, oto, co z tego wyszło.

(09:54)  
_Nie przejmuj się. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim?_

(09:55)  
„Wszystkim”. Znowu zbyt nieostrożnie używasz wielkich słów.

(09:56)  
_Zawsze jestem ostrożny._

(09:57)  
Okej.  
(09:58)  
Nie będę Ci już dłużej zawracał głowy. Czeka na mnie moja niedzielna kawa.

(09:59)  
_Blaine, zaraz się zdenerwuję!_

(10:01)  
Słucham? Dlaczego?!

(10:03)  
_Nigdy nie zawracasz mi głowy._

(10:05)  
Okej.

(10:06)  
_A teraz idź, zanim Bradshaw zacznie marudzić, że nie pozwalasz mu iść na jego kawę!_

(10:09)  
Tak jest, proszę pana.

 

~~~

 

(10:45)  
**Zgadnij, kto tu się właśnie pojawił!**

(10:47)  
_Święty Mikołaj?_

(10:48)  
**Powinieneś przyprowadzić tu swój zgrabny tyłeczek!**

(10:48)  
_Czemu?_

(10:50)  
**On tu jest.**

(10:51)  
_Kto? Mikołaj? Przecież wysłałem już do niego list z życzeniami._

(10:53)  
**Bardzo śmieszne. Dobrze wiesz o kim mówię.**

(10:55)  
_Nie, Rachel. Nie mam pojęcia._

(10:56)  
**Samotny chłopiec. Twój tajemniczy nieznajomy. Ten, o którym nie rozmawiamy. Nigdy, ani słowa, żebyś się na mnie nie złościł. Twój Blaine.**

(10:59)  
_Nie jest „mój”. Przestań tak mówić._  
(10:59)  
_Czekaj... Co on tam robi?_

(11:02)  
**Pije kawę. A co innego mógłby robić? ; )**

(11:04)  
_Przecież dziś niedziela._  
  
(11:05)  
**Wygląda na to, że jemu też zdarza się być spontanicznym.**

(11:06)  
_Powinnaś zająć się pracą._

(11:06)  
**A Ty powinieneś mnie odwiedzić. Dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Mamy dziś przepyszne bajgle.**

(11:08)  
_Rachel._

(11:09)  
**Spokojnie, nic mu nie powiem. Mamy umowę.**

(11:10)  
_Tak, ale wiem dokładnie, jak dobra jesteś w trzymaniu buzi na kłódkę._  
(11:12)  
_I tak właśnie wychodzę na brunch._  
  
(11:13)  
**Z Ethanem?**

(11:14)  
_Tak, z Ethanem._

(11:17)  
**Niech Ci będzie.**  
(11:25)  
**Nie wspominałeś, że ma psa. I chłopaka.**

(11:25)  
_Nie ma chłopaka._

(11:26)  
**Jesteś pewny?**

(11:27)  
_Tak. Czemu pytasz?_

(11:29)  
**Przyszedł z kimś.**  
(11:30)  
**Powiedz mi, jak się z tym czujesz?**

(11:30)  
_I proszę, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o Waszą umowę._

(11:31)  
**Kurt.**

(11:33)  
_Rachel._

(11:34)  
**Kurt.**

(11:34)  
_Rachel._

(11:35)  
**Okej, okej. Idź na ten swój głupi brunch. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec tej rozmowy.**

(11:37)  
_Też Cię kocham, Rachel._

(11:43)  
**Niezłe z niego ciacho.**

(11:44)  
_Z kogo?_

(11:45)  
**Z tego drugiego chłopaka.**

(11:47)  
_Na miłość... Przestań._

(11:48)  
**Przyjemnego brunchu, Kurt! : )**

 

~~~

 

(14:45)  
Piszę trochę w ostatniej chwili, ale czy mógłbyś wpaść dzisiaj do kawiarni? Zanim wyjedziesz...

(14:59)  
_Czemu?_

(15:01)  
Zostawiłem tam coś dla Ciebie i chciałbym, żebyś to dostał przed świętami.

(15:05)  
_Nie kupiłeś mi prezentu, prawda? Bo naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby._

(15:06)  
To nie prezent. Tylko... Mały, malutki upominek. Wręcz śmieszny.

(15:08)  
_Okej._

 

~~~

 

(15:16)  
_Możesz zabrać do domu to coś, co u Ciebie zostawił?_

(15:19)  
**Kto i co zostawił?**

(15:21)  
_Rachel, proszę Cię._

(15:23)  
**Dlaczego nie przyjdziesz i nie odbierzesz tego osobiście?**

(15:25)  
_On wciąż tam jest?_

(15:28)  
**Tajemniczy Blaine? Oczywiście, że nie.**

(15:30)  
_Mogłabyś to po prostu zabrać ze sobą? Pakuję się._

(15:32)  
**Tylko dlatego, że idą święta.  
**

~~~

 

(18:33)  
_Nie wspominałeś, że tak ładnie wychodzą Ci wiewiórki origami!_

(18:39)  
Sam nie sądziłem, że mam do tego talent. Zresztą, ja też mam swoje sekrety. ; )

(18:40)  
_Oczywiście._

(18:41)  
Wiesz, że mi pomagano.

(18:43)  
_Tak._  
(18:44)  
_Dziękuję._

(18:46)  
Bardzo proszę.

 

*********

 

**Poniedziałek, 22 grudnia**

 

(11:45)  
Nie jestem pewien, czy nie jesteś już w powietrzu, ale – przyjemnej podróży do domu!

 

~~~

 

(14:30)  
_Właśnie wylądowałem. Było przyjemnie, na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe._  
(14:33)  
_Och, i Blaine?_

(14:45)  
Słucham?

(14:47)  
_Jutro, około 16:15, Most Brookliński._

(14:49)  
Na co mam zwrócić uwagę?

(14:50)  
_Zobaczysz światełko._

(14:51)  
Dosłownie, czy w przenośni?

(14:53)  
_Kto wie?_

(14:55)  
Jak zwykle, jestem zaintrygowany.

 

*********

 

**Wtorek, 23 grudnia**

 

(16:01)  
Przyszedłem wcześniej i marznę.

(16:06)  
_1) Czemu przyszedłeś wcześniej? 2) Nie włożyłeś odpowiednich zimowych ubrań?_

(16:08)  
1) Bo tak. 2) Włożyłem.

(16:09)  
_Taki wygadany._

(16:11)  
Jest naprawdę zimno, okej? Ciężko pisać.

(16:13)  
_Możesz poskakać i potańczyć._

(16:13)  
Nie będę tańczył na Moście Brooklyńskim.

(16:16)  
_Twoja strata._

(16:19)  
Kurt. Kurt, po co tu jestem?

(16:21)  
_Jesteś bystry, domyśl się._

(16:24)  
Czemu ja w ogóle... Och... Okej.

(16:25)  
_Zaczęło się?_

(16:26)  
Myślę, że się zaczęło.  
(16:30)  
Okej. Taaak. Rozumiem, czemu mnie tu przysłałeś, piękne.  
(16:33)  
Jakim cudem to jest takie piękne?

(16:35)  
_Cieszę się, że tak uważasz._

(16:36)  
Kto by tak nie uważał?

(16:38)  
_Ludzie._  
(16:39)  
_Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozczarowałeś. Wiem, że nie przebije to soboty, ale uznałem, że potrafisz docenić małe rzeczy._

(16:40)  
Żartujesz? Naprawdę uważam, że to piękne.  
(16:45)  
Wiem, że te wszystkie zadania były związane przede wszystkim ze świętami, ale w pewien sposób łączyły się też z Nowym Jorkiem. Zdarza mi się zapominać, jak zapierające dech w piersi bywa to miasto i że nie przyjechałem tu bez powodu. Wciąż mi o tym przypominasz – dziękuję! 

(16:47)  
_Teraz naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć..._

(16:47)  
Nie musisz nic mówić.  
(16:47)  
Po prostu pozwól mi tu być i okazać Ci moją wdzięczność.

(16:49)  
_Z tym sobie poradzę._  
(16:50)  
_Blaine?_

(16:51)  
Tak?

(16:51)  
_Wesołych Świąt._

(16:52)  
I Tobie też. Wesołych Świąt, Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto, co zobaczył Blaine:  
> Nagrania - [klik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBZRYfSsaYs) i [klik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcJb8L6RgzI&list=UUXCRx_r-0GxtAfAu5F2T3pw&index=32&feature=plcp). (Jakość bardzo średnia, ale chodzi o ogólne wrażenie.)  
> Zdjęcia: [klik](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/iknowitainteasy/43616220/2768/2768_640.jpg) i [klik](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/iknowitainteasy/43616220/3003/3003_original.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**

**Środa, 24 grudnia**

 

(09:33)  
 _Więc, ponieważ wiem jak się załatwia sprawy (Twoje słowa), udało mi się coś zorganizować i myślę, że będziesz zachwycony._

(09:34)  
Myślałem, że świąteczne części misji już za nami.

(09:44)  
 _Ja też tak myślałem. Ale 1) Święta się jeszcze nie skończyły i 2) to nie jest tak naprawdę nic nowego._  
(09:45)  
 _3) Mogę robić, co zechcę._

(09:46)  
Ale czy ja zrobię to, co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

(09:47)  
 _Tak._

(09:47)  
Ktoś tu jest okropnie pewny siebie.

(09:50)  
 _Blaine, nie kompromituj się. Pójdziesz. Obaj dobrze to wiemy._

(09:51)  
Zignoruję to.  
(09:54)  
Więc o co chodzi?

(09:55)  
 _Załatwiłem Ci wejście do muzeum, raz jeszcze. Na dziś._

(09:57)  
Zabrzmiało, jakby chodziło o jakiś nowy modny klub w mieście.

(09:57)  
 _Cśśśśśś, tylko dla wtajemniczonych!_

(09:59)  
A mogę odwiedzić jedynie Salę Życia Oceanicznego?

(09:59)  
 _Pewnie. W zasadzie to polecam Ci tam zostać._

(10:01)  
Ale czemu?

(10:01)  
 _Czemu Ci polecam?_

(10:02)  
Nie. Czemu mam się tam znowu wybrać?

(10:04)  
 _Cóż, Blainie Theodorze, zdarza mi się czasem Cię słuchać, wiesz?_

(10:04)  
Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem Ci o tym mówić. Wiedziałem.

(10:05)  
 _Ale o czym? : )_

(10:05)  
I nawet nie potrafię się na Ciebie zezłościć.

(10:06)  
 _A nie mówiłem? Więc na co czekasz? W drogę!_

(10:07)  
Nie mogę.

(10:08)  
 _Och. Ale... czemu? Powinienem dać Ci znać wcześniej? Wpadłem na to dziś rano, wybacz._

(10:08)  
Nie, nie, pójdę. Ale w tym momencie ktoś na mnie śpi.

(10:12)  
 _Okej.  
_  
(10:12)  
Pójdę na pewno, jak tylko się obudzi.

(10:15)  
 _Okej._

(10:16)  
Albo może po prostu wtulę się w niego i już nigdy więcej nie wstanę z łóżka. Na zewnątrz mróz, a z nim jest tak przyjemnie ciepło...

(10:19)  
 _Okej..._

(10:21)  
Kurt?

(10:22)  
 _Tak?_

(10:24)  
Spokojnie. ; )  


(10:26)  
 _Jestem spokojny._

(10:27)  
Mhm.

(10:29)  
 _Jestem._

(10:30)  
Taaaak.

(10:32)  
 _O co Ci chodzi?_

(10:33)  
O nic. Zupełnie nic.

(10:40)  
 _Czekaj. Bradshaw z Tobą zamieszkał?_

(10:41)  
Tak jakby.

(10:43)  
 _Czemu?_

(10:46)  
Pan Donovan stwierdził, że Bradshaw lubi mnie bardziej niż jego, ale jeśli mam być szczery, myślę, że już nie daje sobie z nim rady. Poranne spacery raz na jakiś czas przestały wystarczać. Może i ma swoje dziesięć lat (Bradshaw, nie mój sąsiad), ale nie zachowuje się jak staruszek.

(10:48)  
 _Oprócz tych momentów, kiedy na Tobie zasypia._

(10:49)  
Przepraszam bardzo, próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że robi to tylko z powodu zmęczenia?

(10:49)  
 _Może._

(10:51)  
Pffff. Jestem niezwykle wygodny i przytulaśny. Idealny jako miejsce do spania.

(10:51)  
 _Cóż, nie było mi dane się o tym przekonać.  
_  
(10:52)  
Co za ogromna strata!

(10:55)  
 _Blaine._

(10:56)  
Wybacz, musiałem.

(10:58)  
 _Ktoś chyba dolał alkoholu do Twojego porannego kakao._

(10:59)  
Hej, nie ma jeszcze dwunastej!

(11:01)  
 _Nie zatrzymuje to Cię przed zachowywaniem się... cóż... w ten sposób._

(11:04)  
Kurt. Kurt, mamy Wigilię, a nie czuję się beznadziejnie. To wspaniałe. Mówię całkiem poważnie.

(11:05)  
 _Cholera, ja też nie potrafię się na Ciebie złościć._  
(11:05)  
 _Rodzina mnie woła. Proszę, ciesz się dalej tym dniem! Naprawdę. Ty i Twój pies. : )_

(11:09)  
Nie jest mój... Hm, teraz tak jakby już jest.  
(11:09)  
Ha.  
(11:10)  
O Boże, mam psa.

(12:33)  
 _Dopiero *teraz* o tym pomyślałeś??_

(12:35)  
Wcześniej chyba to do mnie nie dotarło.

(12:35)  
 _Jak się z tym czujesz? Dobrze, źle?_

(12:36)  
Dobrze.

(12:38)  
 _Widzisz. Jest Twoim pierwszym świątecznym prezentem._

(12:38)  
W takim razie jestem teraz w drodze po mój drugi prezent.

(12:39)  
 _Czyli?_

(12:40)  
Sala Życia Oceanicznego, głuptasie!

(12:41)  
 _Cóż, w takim razie – baw się dobrze! I pamiętaj, żeby położyć się na ziemi!_

(12:43)  
Naturalnie.

 

~~~

 

(14:03)  


(14:10)  
 _Chciałbym tam teraz być._  
(14:11)  
 _Kocham swoją rodzinę i uwielbiam wracać do domu na święta, ale... To potrafi przytłoczyć. Nie mam nic złego na myśli, ale jestem całkowicie wycieńczony._

(14:12)  
Zawsze możesz pójść do swojego pokoju, położyć się na pięć minut i użyć wyobraźni.  
(14:13)  
I możesz posłuchać tej samej muzyki co ja.

(14:14)  
 _Mmmmmm. Czego dokładnie?_

(14:15)  
Mam przy sobie tylko telefon, więc mogę Ci jedynie podesłać link do youtube’a, wybacz.   
(14:15)  
[klik](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w)  
(14:16)  
Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że gram to na pianinie.

(14:17)  
 _W muzeum?_

(14:17)  
Ćśśśśś, bez zbędnych pytań.

(14:18)  
 _Czekaj... grasz na pianinie? Potrafisz *tak* grać?_

(14:18)  
Taaak.

(14:18)  
 _Aż tak?_

(14:19)  
Tak. ; )  
(14:19)  
Właśnie tym się zajmuję.

(14:20)  
 _Graniem na pianinie?_

(14:20)  
Muzyką.  
(14:20)  
Chyba jeszcze Ci o tym nie wspominałem.

(14:21)  
 _Nie. Nie, nie wspominałeś._  
(14:21)  
 _Miłe._

(14:22)  
Co jest miłe?

(14:22)  
 _Takie leżenie._

(14:23)  
Naprawdę robisz sobie swoje pięć minut przerwy?

(14:23)  
 _A dokładnie 6 minut i 32 sekundy._

(14:24)  
*To* jest miłe.

(14:24)  
 _Twój pomysł._

(14:25)  
Tak, ale zdarza mi się zaskakiwać samego siebie.

(14:26)  
 _Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi._

 

~~~

 

(14:36)  
 _Możesz przyjechać jeden dzień wcześniej niż planowaliśmy i uderzyć mnie w twarz?_

(14:38)  
 **Dla Ciebie wszystko. Ale dlaczego?**

(14:38)  
 _Mam wrażenie, że zrobię coś głupiego._

(14:39)  
 **Czyli? Otworzysz wcześniej wszystkie swoje prezenty?**

(14:39)  
 _Nie._  
(14:41)  
 _Zadzwonię do Blaine’a._

(14:41)  
 **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(14:42)  
 _...  
_  
(14:43)  
 **Przepraszam. Miałam na myśli: na co czekasz?**

(14:43)  
 _Rachel. Proszę Cię, tylko z Tobą mogę o tym porozmawiać._

(14:44)  
 **I zobacz, rozmawiamy.**  
(14:45)  
 **Chcesz wiedzieć, jak wygląda, zanim zadzwonisz? Jestem pewna, że nie miałby nic przeciwko złamaniu umowy, nie w tym wypadku.**

(14:46)  
 _Okej, zapomnij, że w ogóle zacząłem tę rozmowę._

(14:46)  
 **Kurt.**

(14:46)  
 _Rachel._

(14:47)  
 **Kurt.**

(14:47)  
 _Rachel._

(14:48)  
 **Jutro. Jutro o tym porozmawiamy. Twarzą w twarz, żebym mogła Tobą potrząsnąć.**

(14:48)  
 _Nie. Uwierz lub nie, już to zrobiłaś._

(14:49)  
 **Więc zadzwonisz?**

(14:49)  
 _Nie._  
(14:50)  
 _To wszystko przez święta. Święta mnie ogłupiły._

(14:51)  
 **Nieprawda, wręcz przeciwnie.**

(14:52)  
 _Do zobaczenia jutro, Rachel!_

(14:52)  
 **Przede mną nie uciekniesz.**

(14:53)  
 _Wiem, już się o tym przekonałem, w mało przyjemny sposób._

 

**********

**  
Czwartek, 25 grudnia**

 

(01:32)  
Muszę Ci coś pokazać.  
(01:33)  
Założę się, że już śpisz, więc po prostu to tu zostawię, będziesz mógł obejrzeć rano.  
(01:34)  
Albo wtedy, kiedy będziesz miał na to ochotę.  
(01:35)  
Kiedykolwiek.

(01:35)  
 _Nie śpię._

(01:36)  
Och, okej. Cześć.

(01:37)  
 _Hej._  
(01:37)  
 _Co chcesz mi pokazać?_

(01:39)  
Mówiłem, że idę na obiad do przyjaciela, prawda? Wziąłem Bradshawa. Bo... Hm, tak jakby jest teraz moim psem, a właściciele psów tak robią.

(01:40)  
 _Blaine Theodore, właściciel psa. Pasuje Ci._

(01:41)  
Och, dziękuję! Chyba.  
(01:43)  
Po obiedzie zaczęliśmy się wygłupiać, grałem dzieciakom piosenkę. I wtedy stało się to - sądzę, że właśnie wtedy Bradshaw naprawdę stał się moim psem. Teraz jesteśmy już związani na całe życie.  
(01:44)  
[klik](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPNAJypjW2E)

(01:50)  
 _Blaine._

(01:50)  
Tak?

(01:52)  
 _Blaine._

(01:53)  
Tak...?

(01:54)  
 _Nie wiem co powiedzieć._

(01:54)  
Och...

(01:55)  
 _Wiadomości o Bradshawie stają się powoli moimi ulubionymi._

(01:56)  
To dobrze, bo on staje się powoli moim ulubieńcem.  
(01:58)  
Dobranoc i słodkich snów, Kurt.

(01:59)  
 _Dobranoc._

 

~~~

 

(02:01)  
 _Rachel._  
(02:02)  
 _RACHEL._  
(02:06)  
 _Myślisz, że da się zakochać w wyobrażeniu o drugiej osobie?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**

**Czwartek, 25 grudnia**

 

(07:45)  
 _~Połączenie przychodzące~_

**— Dzieeeeń dobry, zakochany kundlu!**

_— Cholera, Rachel. Jest zbyt wcześnie na Twoje krzyki._

**— Tobie też Wesołych Świąt!**

_— Przecież nawet nie świętujesz Gwiazdki. Dlaczego jesteś już na nogach? I czemu dzwonisz?_

**— Żeby porozmawiać o Twojej nieśmiertelnej miłości do Samotnego Chłopca.**

_— ...słucham?_

**— Pamiętasz wiadomość, którą wysłałeś do mnie w nocy? Późno w nocy. Póóóóźno. Kiedy powinieneś spać.**

_—...cholera. O Boże... Czyli to nie był zły sen?_  
  
**— Nie. Nie, to był bardzo dobry sen. Pełen ciepła i...**

_— Przestań. Proszę, przestań. Jest za wcześnie._  
  
**— Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie na sprawy sercowe, Kurt.**

_— Żadne sercowe. Serce nie jest w to w ogóle zamieszane!_  
  
**— Wiesz, wczoraj było wyraźnie widać, że przeżyłeś objawienie. Zrobił coś szczególnego? Zrobił, prawda? Zadzwoniłeś do niego? A może on do Ciebie? Wysłał Ci wreszcie swoje zdjęcie? A Ty...**

_— Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Nic się nie stało._

**— Kłamca!!! Dlaczego okłamujesz samego siebie?**

_— Nie okłamuję._

**— A co z Ethanem?**

_— Nie zamierzam po raz kolejny dyskutować o Twojej nienawiści do mojego chłopaka..._

**— Wcale go nie nienawidzę!**

_— Cśśśś. Kocham go, a on kocha mnie. Jesteśmy razem od ponad roku, powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić._

**— Ale co z tym smsem?**

_— Pomyłka w ocenie sytuacji..._

**— Kurt.**

_— ...spowodowana świętami, rumem i brakiem snu._

**— Kurt, chcę tylko żebyś był szczęśliwy. Przecież wiesz.**

_— Jestem. A Blaine i ja... Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi._

**— I wiesz na pewno, że on też tak uważa?**

_— Rachel. My się nawet nigdy nie spotkaliśmy. Oczywiście, że tak uwa..._

**— A od kiedy spotkanie jest warunkiem koniecznym?**

_— Hm, jestem przekonany, że tak właśnie przebiega klasyczny scenariusz — spotykasz kogoś, podoba Ci się, a potem się w nim zakochujesz._

**— Pewnie, a Ty jesteś znany z zachowywania się w klasyczny sposób.**

_— Pozwolisz mi teraz wstać z łóżka i wziąć prysznic?_

**— Żebyś mógł uciec od tej rozmowy? Na pewno.**

_— I czy możesz nie wspominać o całej sprawie przy mojej rodzinie?_

**— Okej, już niech Ci będzie. Widzimy się o 15?**

_— Tak._

**— Do zobaczenia! I Kurt?**

_— Tak?_

**— Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.**

_— ...wiem, Rachel. I jestem._

**— Okej... Pa!**

_— Pa._

~~~

 

(08:23)  
Pomocy!

(08:25)  
_Czym mogę służyć?_

(08:26)  
Może radą co do tego jak odzyskać moje łóżko?

(08:26)  
_Co proszę?_

(08:28)  
Wstałem napić się wody, a kiedy wróciłem, przywitał mnie taki widok:  


(08:32)  
_Widzę, że pięknie go wytresowałeś._  
  
(08:33)  
Był taki zanim do mnie trafił. Przed kilkoma dniami. Nie można mnie winić!

(08:34)  
_Założę się, że Twoje łóżko jest po prostu super wygodne i nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie._

(08:34)  
A więc to jednak moja wina? Bo mam zbyt wygodne łóżko?

(08:35)  
_Tak._

(08:36)  
Wow, dajesz takie świetne rady!

(08:40)  
_Wszyscy mi to mówią._  
(08:40)  
_Będę teraz codziennie dostawał zdjęcie Bradshawa?_

(08:41)  
Nie wiem.  
(08:42)  
To może być coś wielkiego. Codzienny Bradshaw.

(08:43)  
_Jak Codzienny Kojot?_ 1

(08:44)  
Dokładnie.  
(08:46)  
Tylko że jeden z nich jest dzikim zwierzęciem, a drugi atakuje tylko poduszki i zakochuje się w każdym przechodniu.

 

*******  
**

**Piątek, 26 grudnia**

 

(10:44)  
_Co robisz w Sylwestra?_

(10:47)  
A co? Chcesz mnie gdzieś zaprosić? ; )

(10:48)  
_Nie. Ja... Tak tylko pytam._

(10:49)  
Rozumiem.  
(10:51)  
Moi rodzice wyprawiają co roku olbrzymią imprezę w Nowym Jorku. Przyjaźnią się z rodzicami niektórych moich przyjaciół, więc pewnie się wybiorę.  
(10:52)  
Nie „pewnie”. Na pewno. To tradycja.

(10:53)  
_Dobra tradycja? Rzeczywiście chcesz tam pójść?_

(10:55)  
Tak.  
(10:59)  
A Ty gdzie spędzasz Sylwestra? W Ohio, czy w Nowym Jorku?

(11:01)  
_Nowy Jork. Mamy samolot 30 grudnia._

(11:02)  
My?

(11:02)  
_To znaczy ja, ja mam._

(11:05)  
Okej.  
(11:07)  
Nie musisz mi mówić, ale nie musisz też kłamać, wiesz?

(11:16)  
_Rachel. Wracam do domu z Rachel._

(11:17)  
Och! Okej.  
(11:21)  
Nie, czekaj. Co?!  
(11:22)  
Kurt.  
(11:23)  
Kuuuuuurt.

(11:24)  
_Obiecaj, że nie będziesz zły! Nie ma powodu._

(11:24)  
Wiedziałem!!!

(11:25)  
_Obiecaj._

(11:25)  
Okej, obiecuję.

(11:27)  
_Rachel jest kimś więcej niż tylko moim człowiekiem od kawy._

(11:27)  
Mów dalej.

(11:29)  
_Chodziła ze mną do liceum, a teraz mieszkamy razem w Nowym Jorku._  
(11:30)  
_Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, tak jakby._  
(11:31)  
_Przyrzekam, nie jest moim szpiegiem i nie sądziłem, że w ogóle Cię pozna, że będzie wiedziała kim jesteś, ale to nic, bo przywiązuje ogromną wagę do tej Waszej umowy i to nie jest dziwne, ani trochę!_  
  
(11:33)  
Kurt.

(11:34)  
_...tak?_

(11:34)  
Wyluzuj.

(11:35)  
_„Wyluzuj”?! Co to w ogóle za słowo??_

(11:36)  
Uspokój się. Nie jestem zły.  
(11:37)  
Muszę przyznać, że jest coś uroczego w tej Twojej panice. Zazwyczaj jesteś taki opanowany. 

(11:38)  
_Po prostu chcę, żebyś za takiego mnie uważał._  
(11:40)  
_Więc nie jesteś zły?_

(11:41)  
Nie. Teraz już Ci ufam, pamiętasz?

(11:42)  
_Dobrze._  
  
(11:45)  
„Tak jakby” najlepsi przyjaciele?

(11:46)  
_Zrozumiałbyś, gdybyś znał ją trochę lepiej._  
(11:47)  
_Nie że chcę, żebyś ją lepiej poznawał!_  
(11:47)  
_Znaczy możesz, jeśli chcesz._  
(11:47)  
_Możesz sam podejmować decyzje._  
(11:50)  
_I nie mówię Ci przecież, co masz robić._

(11:51)  
Kurt?

(11:52)  
_Tak?_

(11:53)  
Znowu wpadasz w ten stan.

(11:53)  
_Och._  
(11:54)  
_Kurczę._

(11:45)  
Urocze.

(11:56)  
_Cśśś._  
(12:05)  
_Mam nadzieję, że moja szczerość nie okaże się błędem._  
(12:09)  
_Blaine?_

(12:10)  
Zostałem uciszony.

(12:11)  
_I kto tu zachowuje się jak pies? Ty, czy Bradshaw?_

(12:12)  
On leży na łóżku. Ja na podłodze. Zgadnij.

(12:13)  
_Znowu?_

(12:15)  
Cały. Czas.

(12:17)  
_Musisz być wobec niego bardziej stanowczy._

(12:17)  
Jego oczy, Kurt. Jego oczy.

(12:19)  
_Jesteś niemożliwy._

(12:20)  
Poczekaj aż staniesz z nim oko w oko!  
(12:20)  
To znaczy, hipotetycznie.

(12:25)  
_Hipotetycznie. Ma się rozumieć._

 

~~~

 

(23:38)  
_Dziś nie będzie zdjęcia Bradshawa? Masz jeszcze 22 minuty._

(23:40)  
Codzienny Bradshaw nie został oficjalnie wprowadzony.

(23:41)  
_Ale mógłby..._

(23:42)  
Nie, ale być może dostaniesz dziś zdjęcie. Może będę miał gest.

(23:43)  
_Proszę?_

(23:43)  
Hm.

(23:44)  
_Bardzo proszę?_

(23:46)  
Hmm.

(23:47)  
_Ja też mam oczy, Blaine. Oczy._  
(23:48)  
_I możliwe, że robię właśnie coś, co można określić jako oczy szczeniaczka._

(23:50)  
Okej, niech Ci będzie.  


(23:51)  
_Co go tak rozśmieszyło?_

(23:53)  
Nie mam pojęcia, ale założę się, że bawi się moim kosztem.

(23:54)  
_„Będziesz dziś spał na podłodze i obaj dobrze o tym wiemy. Teraz daj mi coś do jedzenia.”_

(23:57)  
Taaak, całkiem możliwe, że to ma w głowie.

(23:58)  
_Dziękuję. Teraz mogę iść spać._

(23:58)  
Cóż, dzięki Bogu. ; ) Dobranoc!

(23:59)  
_Dobranoc._

 

*********

 

**Poniedziałek, 29 grudnia**

 

(17:46)  
Jakim cudem nie pisaliśmy ze sobą od dwóch dni?

(17:48)  
_Nie mam pojęcia._  
(17:49)  
_Miałem mnóstwo spraw na głowie. Nie wiem dlaczego ten czas nazywa się „wolnym”._

(17:50)  
Mów mi jeszcze.  
(17:50)  
Moi rodzice są w mieście.

(17:51)  
_Och. Dobrze._  
(17:52)  
_I jak się z tym czujesz?_

(17:54)  
„Blaine, a to co?” – „Pies?” – „I dlaczego trzymasz jego smycz?” – „Bo jest tak jakby mój?” – „Och, kochanie...”  
(17:55)  
Czuję się jak mały chłopiec, który próbuje przekonać rodziców, że potrafi być odpowiedzialny.

(17:56)  
_A więc nie są zadowoleni z sytuacji?_

(17:57)  
Nie wiem. I nie obchodzi mnie to, szczerze mówiąc.  
(17:58)  
Bo oprócz tego, jest miło. Miło, że przyjechali.  
(17:58)  
Teraz czekam tylko, aż wydarzy się coś nieprzyjemnego. ; )  
(18:00)  
Okej, muszę lecieć! Kolacja.

(18:01)  
_Baw się dobrze!_

(18:02)  
Przyjemnej jutrzejszej podróży! I pozdrów ode mnie Rachel. : P

(18:04)  
_Może._  
(18:04)  
_Pa!  
_

*********

 

**Środa, 31 grudnia**

 

(21:23)  
No i się zaczyna.

(21:45)  
_Przyjęcie?_

(21:46)  
Tak.  
(22:01)  
Potrzebuję więcej wina.

(22:05)  
_Już?_

(22:07)  
Kończą mi się wymówki.  
(22:08)  
„Przykro mi, jestem gejem” w dzisiejszych czasach już nie wystarcza.

(22:10)  
_O Boże, takie pole do popisu dla mojej wyobraźni!_

(22:11)  
Śmiej się, śmiej, czemu by nie?

(22:15)  
_Czekaj. Czy w ten sposób próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że przyciągasz dziewczyny jak magnes?_

(22:17)  
Nic na to nie poradzę, nie mam nad tym kontroli.

(22:18)  
_Peeeewnie._

(22:22)  
Naprawdę!

(22:24)  
_Jesteś niemożliwy._

(22:26)  
Jest z Tobą Rachel?

(22:26)  
_Tak, gdzieś się tu kręci._

(22:27)  
Więc ją zapytaj. Po prostu zapytaj.

(22:30)  
_O co?_

(22:31)  
O moje zdolności przyciągania. Niepodważalna prawda.

(22:40)  
_Ile już wypiłeś tego wina?_

(22:43)  
A widzisz, żebym robił literówki? Nie, nie widzisz. Bo nie mam problemów z koncentracją.  
(22:55)  
Chociaż nie, czuję się trochę śmiesznie.

(22:56)  
_A nie mówiłem?_

(23:01)  
Pytałeś ją już?

(23:02)  
_Nie, nie pytałem. I nie sądzę, żebym powinien to robić._

(23:03)  
Kuuuuurt.

(23:04)  
_Blaaaaine._  
(23:10)  
_Rachel chce wiedzieć jak się to ma do Waszej umowy._

(23:11)  
Przekaż jej, że dziś nie obowiązują żadne reguły.

(23:11)  
_Żadne?_

(23:13)  
Tak.

(23:14)  
_Ogólnie też?_

(23:14)  
Co?

(23:16)  
_Nieważne._

(23:16)  
Więc?

(23:17)  
_Mówi, że jesteś ciachem._

(23:17)  
Ha! Ha!!!

(23:20)  
_Uspokój się._

(23:21)  
: P

(23:22)  
_Powinna powiedzieć Ci więcej. Więcwej o mnie._

(23:29)  
Literówka! Więc mogę stwierdzić to oficjalnie. Jest 23:29, a Ty jesteś pijany!  
(23:32)  
I właśnie ją zgubiłem. Niezły tu kocioł.

 

~~~

 

(23:58)  
_~Połączenie przychodzące~_

**— Kurt?**

_— Rachel? Gdzie jesteś? Szukam Cię od dwudziestu minut!_

**— CO?**

_— GDZIE JESTEŚ?_

**— Przy barze!**

_— A Ethan, jest z Tobą?_

**— Kto?**

_— ETHAN!_

**— Nie. Myślałam, że jest z Tobą!**

_— To jakiś koszmar! Idę po Ciebie, okej?_

**— CO?**

_— ZOSTAŃ tam gdzie jesteś!_

 

~~~

 

**Czwartek, 1 stycznia**

 

(00:03)  
_~Połączenie przychodzące~_

— Halo?

_— HALO?_

— Kurt?

_— RACHEL? Cholera, gdzie jesteś?! Nie znalazłem jeszcze Ethana i mówiłem, żebyś na mnie czekała przy ba..._

— Kurt??

_—...z kim rozmawiam?_

— Blaine. Tu Blaine.

_— O kurwa._

— Kurt? ... Kurt?? ... jesteś tam? ...Kurt?

_— Cholera. Tak. Tak, jestem. Upuściłem telefon._

— Widzę, że cenzurowałeś swoje smsy.

_— Co?_

— Myślałem, że nie przeklinasz, ale okazuje się, że tak, a nie sądziłem, że...

_— Blaine._

— Tak. Cześć.

_— Cześć... Czekaj. Sekundę. Możesz... Możesz poczekać? Jedną sekundę?_

— Pewnie.

_— Okej. Już, prawie... Tak, znalazłem spokojniejsze miejsce... Cześć._

— Hej.

_— Zadzwoniłeś._

— Zadzwoniłem.

— **_Zadzwoniłeś._**

— Tak. Chyba chciałem po prostu powiedzieć Ci to osobiście. Cóż, przez telefon.

_— Co?_

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Kurt.

_— ...Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Blaine._

— Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie wystraszyłem tym telefonem.

_— Nie. Nie, nie wystraszyłeś. Cholera, muszę się napić._

— Co?

_— Nic._

— Wszystko okej?

_— Tak, jestem tylko trochę zziajany. Bo ja... Było tak głośno i ja... Musiałem..._

— Musiałeś znaleźć spokojniejsze miejsce.

_— Tak._  
  
— Zaniemówiłeś, co?

_— Nie... Okej, tak._

— Tak myślałem.

_— ..._

— Kurt?

_— Twój śmiech..._

— Co?  
__  
— Twój śmiech brzmi... Przyjemnie.  
  
— Dziękuję. Słuchaj, wiem, że Cię zaskoczyłem, ale... Naprawdę chciałem do Ciebie zadzwonić.

_— Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś._

— Tak?

_— Tak._

— Dobrze. Znalazłeś już Rachel?

_— Nie._

— To może powinieneś jej poszukać. Nie chcę być odpowiedzialny za to, że się zgubi, albo coś jej się stanie.

_— Poszukam jej._

— Okej.

_— Blaine?_

— Tak?

_— Miło było usłyszeć Twój głos._

— I wzajemnie, Kurt.

_— Pa._

— Pa.

 

~~~

 

(00:10)  
_RACHEL!!!_

(00:11)  
**Jesteśmy na zewnątrz.**

(00:11)  
_Cholera, Rachel._

(00:12)  
**Co???**

(00:12)  
_Opowiem Ci później._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 [Daily Coyote](www.dailycoyote.net)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes

**Piątek, 2 stycznia**

 

(18:45)  
Zamierzam przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę. Jesteś na to gotowy?

(18:51)  
_Wiesz, stwierdzenie, że coś jest niezręczne, może sprawić, że rzeczywiście stanie się niezręczne, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie było._

(18:52)  
Co za mądrość.  
(18:53)  
A więc twierdzisz, że cisza nie była niezręczna?

(18:53)  
_Nie była._

(18:54)  
Czyli wszystko między nami ok?

(18:55)  
_Tak._

(18:55)  
...okej. Dobrze. A już miałem przygotowaną kolejną przemowę.

(18:56)  
_Kurczę, ciągle blokuję Twoje przemowy._  
(18:56)  
_Do zapamiętania: nie blokuj blainowych przemów._  
(18:57)  
_Pewnego dnia nie obejdzie się bez porządnej przemowy._

(18:57)  
Umowa stoi.

(18:57)  
_Też za Tobą tęsknię. Zostaniesz jutro na noc? Prooooooszę?_

(18:58)  
Hm... Kurt?

(18:59)  
_Cholera. O Boże, wybacz._  
(19:01)  
_To było do... Nie do Ciebie. Pomyłka! Proszę, zignoruj to!_

(19:05)  
Do Ethana?

(19:06)  
_...słucham?_

(19:07)  
Powiedziałeś to imię, gdy odebrałeś telefon.

(19:07)  
_Słyszałeś?_  
(19:09)  
_Tak. Tak, do Ethana._

(19:11)  
Twojego chłopaka?

(19:11)  
_Tak._

(19:14)  
Od jak dawna jesteście razem?

(19:15)  
_Od ponad roku._

(19:16)  
Wow. Okej.  
(19:21)  
Jak się poznaliście?

(19:22)  
_A co to, przesłuchanie?_  
(19:22)  
_Na uczelni._  
  
(19:23)  
To zależy od tego, czy masz coś na sumieniu.  
(19:24)  
Też studiuje kierunek związany z modą?

(19:24)  
_A mam?_  
(19:25)  
_Nie do końca. Zarządzanie marką, ale w tej samej szkole._

(19:30)  
Mogę o coś zapytać?

(19:31)  
_Poza tym, o co już zapytałeś? Pewnie, czemu nie._  
(19:32)  
_Wygląda na to, że urządziliśmy sobie szczery piątek._

(19:32)  
Powiedziałeś mu o mnie?  
(19:39)  
Kurt?

(19:40)  
_Nie._

(19:41)  
Czemu nie?

(19:42)  
_Nie pytasz o coś. Pytasz o wszystko._

(19:42)  
Słucham?

(19:44)  
_Nieważne._  
(19:47)  
_Na początku nic mu nie mówiłem, bo to były tylko coczwartkowe wygłupy. O czym miałem mówić? A potem, kiedy sytuacja się zmieniła — zaczęły się misje i tak dalej — nie sądziłem, że zrozumie. I było już za późno._  
  
(19:48)  
Byłby zazdrosny?

(19:48)  
_Blaine._

(19:50)  
Co? Po prostu jestem ciekawy.  
(19:51)  
Nie musisz odpowiadać.

(19:52)  
_Zdarza mu się być nieco zaborczym, tak._  
(19:54)  
_Ale lubię myśleć, że nie ma tu powodu do zazdrości._

(19:55)  
Bo jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi?

(19:57)  
_Bo jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, tak._

(19:58)  
A to tylko wygłupy.

(20:01)  
_Nic takiego nie mówiłem._

(20:02)  
Mówiłeś.

(20:02)  
_Nie, mówiłem, że na początku to były tylko wygłupy._

(20:03)  
A teraz...?

(20:04)  
_A teraz jesteś moim małym, głupiutkim przyjacielem, na którym całkiem niemało mi zależy._

(20:06)  
Nie jestem mały!

(20:07)  
_Cóż, nie mogę o tym wiedzieć, ale utożsamiam Cię z moim telefonem, a telefon jest malutki. Wybacz._

(20:07)  
Nie jestem malutki!

(20:08)  
_Pogódź się z tym._

(20:08)  
Nie. Jestem. Malutki.

(20:10)  
_Och, Blaine._  
  
(20:10)  
Nie wyskakuj mi tu z „och, Blaine”!

(20:11)  
_Och, Theodorze._

(20:13)  
Koniec. Przesadziłeś.

(20:13)  
_I co mi teraz zrobisz?_

(20:14)  
...muszę to przemyśleć.

(20:16)  
_Widzisz, właśnie dlatego zupełnie się nie boję. Musisz się zastanowić nad zemstą. Prawdopodobnie zajmie Ci to dni, nawet tygodnie, ale i tak nic nie wymyślisz. Puchatość i tęcza, cały Ty._  
(20:17)  
_Z malutkimi pieskami na czubku._

(20:18)  
Bradshaw nie jest malutki. MY nie jesteśmy malutcy!

(20:18)  
_Okej, niech Ci będzie._

(20:22)  
Kurt?

(20:23)  
_Tak?_

(20:23)  
„Całkiem niemało”?

(20:24)  
_Hm?_  
(20:25)  
_Ach._  
(20:25)  
_Tak. Nie wysyłałbym byle kogo na te cudowne, małe misje._

(20:26)  
Znowu „małe”.

(20:28)  
_To motyw przewodni._

(20:28)  
Zemsta.

(20:30)  
_Mhm. Będę czekał, mój mały przyjacielu._

(20:30)  
Jesteś niemożliwy.

(20:31)  
_Dziękuję._

 

~~~

 

(20:55)  
_~Połączenie wychodzące~_

 

**— Witaj, przystojniaku!**

_— Hej! Jak tam próba?_

**— Dobrze, właśnie mieliśmy...**

_— Kiedy będziesz w domu?_

**— Za kilka godzin. A co?**

_— Rozmawiałem z Blainem._

**— Cudownie! Ile chce mieć dzieci? Będziecie mieć drugiego psa? A może koty? Czy lubi tylko psy? Opowiedz mi o wszy...  
**   
_— Czasami mnie przerażasz, Berry. O Ethanie. Rozmawialiśmy o Ethanie._  
  
**— Ooooooch.  
**   
_— Zapytał o niego i... Cóż, namieszałem. Wychodzi na to, że nie jestem tak dobry w pisaniu z kilkoma osobami na raz. Nieważne. Zadał kilka pytań. A ja odpowiedziałem._  
  
**— Dobrze. Okej. Kontynuuj.  
**   
_— Co jeśli tylko go zwodzę, Rachel? Co jeśli chciałby być kimś więcej niż tylko... przyjaciółmi, czy kimkolwiek dla siebie jesteśmy?_  
  
**— A co jeśli okłamujesz samego siebie?  
**   
_— Co?_

**— Okej, wiem, że często się z Tobą droczę na ten temat. Lubię to robić. I wiesz, że uważam go za przysto...**

_— Przestań! Skończ, w tej chwili._

**— Ale on...**

_— Nie._

**— I Ty...  
**   
_— Nie._  
  
**— Czemu w ogóle do mnie zadzwoniłeś, Kurt?  
**   
_— Bo... Nie wiem. Nie chcę tego zepsuć, Rachel._  
  
**— Och, kochanie... Musisz zrobić to, co będzie dla Ciebie najlepsze.  
**   
_— Czyli...?_

**— Sam znajdziesz rozwiązanie.**

_— A co jeśli będę uważał, że podejmuję właściwą decyzję, a potem okaże się, że wcale nie była właściwa?_

**— A co jeśli spędzisz resztę swojego życia zastanawiając się nad tym „co jeśli”?  
**   
_— Ergh._

**— Słuchaj, muszę wracać na próbę. Może porozmawiamy o tym jak będę w domu?**

_— Tak. Zrewanżuję się dobrymi przekąskami, pomimo nocnej pory._

**— Jesteś kochany! W międzyczasie weź kąpiel, odpręż się i daj swojej pięknej głowie odpocząć, chociaż przez chwilę.  
**   
_— Okej._

**— Kocham Cię!**

_— Ja Ciebie też._

 

*********

 

**Sobota, 3 stycznia**

(08:31)  
Potrzebuję się dziś upić.

(08:36)  
Dzień dobry, panie Anderson. Jest 8:36. Czyżby to była Twoja pierwsza myśl po przebudzeniu?

(08:37)  
W ogóle nie spałem.

(08:38)  
Znów?

(08:38)  
Tak.

(08:39)  
Blaine.

(08:40)  
Żałosne, wiem. Proszę, nie oceniaj.

(08:41)  
Nie oceniam, martwię się.

(08:43)  
Przez całą noc ćwiczyłem przed koncertem i przyrzekam, każda melodia brzmi jakby była napisana o nim albo dla niego.

(08:44)  
Wow, okej. Na pewno idziemy się dziś napić.  
(08:45)  
Może spróbujemy jeszcze raz tego triku ze skrzydłowym.

(08:46)  
Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Wes.

(08:47)  
Nadal jesteś za mnie zły za tę sytuację w 2013 roku? Musisz odpuścić. 

(08:49)  
Nigdy nie zapomnę Wielkiej Porażki 2013 roku, Wesley. Nigdy.

(08:50)  
Niech Ci będzie. O 21? Wpadnę po Ciebie.

(08:51)  
Brzmi dobrze.

 

~~~

 

**Niedziela, 4 stycznia**

(01:16)  
_~Nagranie na automatycznej sekretarce~_

Kurt. Kuuuuuuurt. Kurt, śpisz? Nie powinieneś spać! Mamy piękny piątek. Nie, sobotę. Niedzielę? Mamy piękny DZIEŃ... Byłby jeszcze piękniejszy, gdybyś nie spał. Bo jesteś piękny... Kurt. Wiem, że jesteś. Wiedziałem od początku. Brzmisz pięknie w smsach... Smsy! Jakim cudem w ogóle... Powinieneś tu ze mną być. Ze mną i... Hej, nie! To mój telefon, oddawaj!

 

~~~

 

(09:50)  
_Proszę, proszę, Blainie Theodorze. Ile dokładnie wczoraj wypiłeś?_

(09:50)  
Telefon. Głośny. Proszę, nie.

(09:51)  
_To mi wystarczy za odpowiedź._  
(09:52)  
_Ciekawe nagranie, muszę przyznać._

(09:59)  
?

(10:01)  
_Nagranie, które mi zostawiłeś na sekretarce?_

(10:02)  
???

(10:02)  
_Och, już rozumiem._

(10:06)  
O Boże, nie. Co mówiłem?!

(10:06)  
_Nic._

(10:07)  
Chyba jednak coś.

(10:08)  
_Nie. To była tylko muzyka i głosy, kilka niewyraźnych słów tu i tam._

(10:08)  
Naprawdę?

(10:09)  
_Tak._

(10:13)  
Cholera, przepraszam.

(10:14)  
_Nic wielkiego, zdarza się._

(10:17)  
O Boże, ja mam psa.

(10:18)  
_To Ci dopiero przypadek amnezji. Imponujące._

(10:19)  
Co?  
(10:21)  
Nie. Nie, chodzi o to, że ktoś musi wyć z tym psem. A ja nie czuję się teraz nawet żywy.  
(10:21)  
Wyjść. Wyjść z tym psem. O Boże, co się w ogóle dzieje.

(10:22)  
_Zdaje się, że to właśnie klasyczny przypadek kaca._

(10:24)  
Mądrala.

(10:24)  
_Hej! Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za Twoją szaloną noc na mieście._

(10:25)  
Czy aby na pewno?  
(10:27)  
Okej, mogę to zrobić.

(10:29)  
_Dobrze._

(11:45)  


(11:48)  
_Poszedłeś w tym stanie do Central Parku? Mogłeś po prostu przejść się dookoła kamienicy._

(11:50)  
Jest niedziela. Należy mu się park. Nie jego wina, że tata trochę wczoraj przesadził.

(11:51)  
_Tata?_

(11:52)  
Tak.

(11:54)  
_Piękne zdjęcie._

(11:57)  
Prawda? Właśnie powiedziałem mu, że cała ta ziemia opromieniona słońcem będzie kiedyś należeć do niego. 1

(11:58)  
_...nie zrobiłeś tego._

(11:59)  
Nie, jesteś pewien? Bo ja myślę, że tak.  
(12:01)  
Przepraszam na chwilę, ale jesteśmy teraz w drodze do wodopoju zwanego naszą kawiarnią.  
(12:03)  
Ludzie, jak bardzo potrzebuję tej kawy.

(12:07)  
_Blaine?_

(12:08)  
Tak, mój drogi?

(12:09)  
_...wciąż jesteś pijany._

(12:09)  
Nie. Słońce świeci i zaczynam powoli znów czuć się jak człowiek.

(12:14)  
_Okej._  
  
(12:14)  
O co chodzi?

(12:15)  
_Nieważne._

(12:16)  
Okej? Do napisania potem!

 

~~~

 

(15:04)  
**Zrobiłeś to już?**

(15:06)  
_Nie._

(15:06)  
**Zrób to.**

(15:07)  
_Myślisz?_

(15:09)  
**Tak, to jedyny sposób.**

(15:17)  
_Okej._

 

~~~

 

(15:48)  
_Blaine._

(15:50)  
Kurt.

(15:51)  
_Myślałem ostatnio nad czymś._

(15:52)  
Okej.  
(15:55)  
Mam zgadywać?

(15:56)  
_Nie._  
(15:58)  
_Myślę, że powinniśmy się spotkać._  
(16:02)  
_Blaine?_

(16:03)  
Ty... Wow.  
(16:03)  
Nadal jestem pijany?

(16:04)  
_Nie, nie sądzę._  
(16:05)  
_Co Ty na to?_

(16:07)  
Jesteś pewny?

(16:07)  
_Tak._

(16:08)  
Naprawdę?

(16:08)  
_Tak._

(16:10)  
Okej.

(16:10)  
_Okej._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 [Cytat z "Króla Lwa"](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f7/00/8b/f7008bd046fd3e7cd6b7f9968de394a6.jpg)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes

**Niedziela, 4 stycznia**

(16:21)  
Pomocy!  
(16:22)  
Wes.  
(16:24)  
Wes, proszę.  
(16:29)  
Wesleyyyyyy.

(16:30)  
Pali się?

(16:31)  
Zaproponował spotkanie.

(16:32)  
Kto?

(16:34)  
Wiesz kto.

(16:34)  
...wow. Okej. Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

(16:34)  
...a czemu nie?

(16:35)  
Nadal ma chłopaka, prawda?

(16:37)  
Tak sądzę? Chyba tak. Prawdopodobnie.

(16:37)  
Więc spytam jeszcze raz — jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?  
(16:38)  
Sam wystawiasz swoje serce na podeptanie, Anderson.

(16:39)  
Cśś. To tylko spotkanie.

(16:39)  
A Ty jesteś w nim „tylko” zakochany.

(16:40)  
Nie jestem w nim zakochany!!!

(16:40)  
Jaaasne.

(16:41)  
Nie jestem!  
(16:42)  
Nie da się kochać kogoś, kogo nigdy się nie spotkało.

(16:44)  
A teraz go spotkasz. Co jeśli się zakochasz? Będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo on pozostanie w szczęśliwym związku, a Ty skończysz na moim ramieniu, wypłakując w nieskończoność oczy!

(16:46)  
Jesteś niemiły.

(16:46)  
Myślę realistycznie. I nie chcę żebyś cierpiał. Znowu.

(16:47)  
To zwykłe, przyjacielskie spotkanie. Nie jestem głupi.  
(16:49)  
Hej, a może on wygląda obrzydliwie? Jak... Tom Cruise w „Jajach w tropikach”!

(16:49)  
Albo jak bohater kiepskiego horroru.

(16:50)  
Albo Gollum!  
(16:52)  
Kogo próbuję oszukać; wygląda jak... Kurt.

(16:53)  
Chłopak, który brzmi pięknie nawet w smsach. Tak, wiem. Zeszłego wieczoru mówiłeś mi to ze sto razy. 

(16:56)  
Co jeśli to rzeczywiście zły pomysł?  
(16:58)  
O Boże, co mam robić?!

(16:59)  
Kiedy się spotykacie?

(16:59)  
Ja... Nie wiem.  
(17:00)  
Och. Nie dotarliśmy do tego.

(17:01)  
Jesteś niemożliwy, Anderson.

(17:01)  
A Ty nie pomagasz, ani trochę.

(17:02)  
Będę tutaj, żeby Cię po tym wszystkim pozbierać.

 

~~~

 

(17:10)  
Kiedy chcesz się spotkać? Też wracasz jutro do szkoły?

(17:12)  
 _Nie, jeszcze nie. Mam dwutygodniowy staż._

(17:13)  
Och, okej. Czyli będziesz pewnie bardzo zajęty...

(17:13)  
 _Pewnie tak._

(17:16)  
Okej.

(17:16)  
 _Ale we wtorek mam wolne popołudnie._

(17:17)  
Świetnie! Ja też.

(17:18)  
 _O 17?_

(17:18)  
W porządku. Gdzie?

(17:19)  
 _W kawiarni?  
_  
(17:19)  
Okej. : )  
(17:20)  
Będziesz miał okazję żeby mi postawić tradycyjną wtorkową kawę.  
(17:22)  
To znaczy... Nie mówię, że musisz. Wiesz...  
(17:25)  
Chcesz poznać Bradshawa?

(17:26)  
 _Hmm..._

(17:27)  
Nie...? Nie muszę brać go ze sobą; poradzi sobie sam w domu.

(17:29)  
 _Nie! Okej, pewnie. Pewnie, czemu nie?_

(17:29)  
Świetnie! : )

 

~~~

 

(17:30)  
 _~Połączenie wychodzące~_

 

— Hej, Blaine...

— We wtorek. Wtorek! To super szybko. To jakby... Za dwa dni! Za szybko?

— Oddychaj, Blaine. Oddyyyyychaj.

— Okej... Tak.

— Lepiej?

— Tak. Po prostu... Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy się tak szybko...

— Po trzech miesiącach.

— Wiesz co mam na myśli!

— Taaa. Dasz sobie radę? Czy potrzebujesz gadki motywacyjnej?

— Nie. W porządku. Myślę, że jest w porządku... Wtorek. Pewnie, w porządku. Nic wielkiego. Nie brzmię w porządku?

— Wyczuwam lekką histerię. I w kółko powtarzasz „w porządku”.

— To dlatego, że wszystko w porządku! Lekko histeryczny Blaine, u którego wszystko w porządku.

— Chcesz, żebym do Ciebie wpadł?

— Nie... Tak... Może... Nie. Może?

— Okej, wystarczy. Idziemy się przejść.

— Ale ja nie...

— Jestem już w drodze.

— Wes. ...Wes?? ...Cholera.

 

~~~

 

(17:33)  
 _Mam ogromną nadzieję, że to nie jest błąd._

(17:35)  
 **Zapytałeś go?**

(17:35)  
 _Tak._

(17:36)  
 **Zgodził się?**

(17:36)  
 _Tak._

(17:37)  
 **Kiedy?**

(17:37)  
 _We wtorek._

(17:38)  
 **Cóż, w takim razie teraz czekamy.**

(17:41)  
 _Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że akurat teraz musiałaś wyjechać._

(17:42)  
 **Jestem tu, kiedy tylko mnie potrzebujesz, wiesz przecież.**  
(17:44)  
 **Mogliście się umówić na przyszły tydzień.**

(17:45)  
 _Nie. To musi być już._

(17:46)  
 **Okej.**  
(17:46)  
 **Dzwoń o każdej godzinie!**

(17:47)  
 _< 3_

 

*********

 

**Poniedziałek, 5 stycznia**

 

(18:45)  
Jak Ci minął pierwszy dzień?

(18:56)  
 _To było szaleństwo. Nie uwierzyłbyś. Świat mody to jeden wielki dramat. Aż nazbyt stereotypowo._

(18:57)  
Założę się, że radziłeś sobie z tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
(18:59)  
Jutrzejsze spotkanie wciąż aktualne?

(19:01)  
 _Tak, pewnie.  
_  
(19:03)  
Rachel tam będzie?

(19:04)  
 _Nie. Spędza tydzień w teatrze w Bostonie. Dostanie za to jakieś dodatkowe punkty._

(19:04)  
Wow, okej.

(19:05)  
 _Tylko Ty i ja._

(19:06)  
I Bradshaw.

(19:06)  
 _I Bradshaw. Tak._

 

*********

 

**Wtorek, 6 stycznia**

(01:22)  
Nie mogę spać.  
(01:24)  
A Ty, śpisz?

(01:25)  
Tak.

(01:26)  
Nie, wcale nie. Kłamca.

(01:26)  
Idź spać, Anderson.

(01:27)  
Ech.

(01:28)  
Dobry Boże, błagam.

(01:28)   
Okej.

 

~~~

 

(16:50)  
Kurwa kurwa kurwa kurwa kurwa.

(16:51)  
W ten sposób go nie oczarujesz, Blaine. ; )

(16:53)  
Po prostu... Kurwa. Zaraz zwymiotuję. Na Bradshawa. O Boże.

(16:55)  
Blaine. Hej, wszystko będzie w porządku. Jesteście przyjaciółmi, rozmawiacie od trzech miesięcy. To nie będzie się niczym różnić.

(16:59)  
Popełniliśmy błąd.

(17:01)  
Och cśśśś. Spokojnie. Świetnie sobie radzisz w kontaktach z ludźmi.

(17:02)  
Kurt to nie ludzie.

(17:03)  
Potrafisz też nieźle grać na nerwach, mówił Ci to ktoś?

(17:04)  
Nie pomagasz.

(17:10)  
Spóźnia się?

(17:11)  
...tak.  
(17:16)  
O Boże, spóźnia się.  
(17:20)  
Wes, on nie przyjdzie. Co jeśli nie przyjdzie?!

(17:21)  
Może coś go zatrzymało. Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że wczoraj zaczął staż?

(17:22)  
Taaak.  
(17:25)  
Nieźle się spóźnia.

(17:25)  
Na pewno niedługo się pojawi.

 

~~~

 

(17:26)  
 _Jednak nie dam rady przyjść. Coś mi wypadło, wybacz!_

(17:27)  
Okej...  
(17:27)  
Innym razem?

 

~~~

 

(17:28)  
To by było na tyle...

(17:29)  
?

(17:29)  
Nie przyjdzie.

(17:30)  
Na pewno?

(17:31)  
1) Jest 17:31. 2) Napisał, że nie da rady.  
(17:33)  
Cholera.

(17:34)  
Tak po prostu?

(17:35)  
Taaaa, „coś mu wpadło”. Czym do cholery jest „coś”?

(17:36)  
Hej... Jestem pewien, że miał dobry powód. Nie spotkaliście się dzisiaj? To nie koniec świata.  
(17:37)  
Chcesz wpaść na film?

(17:39)  
Nie, pójdę do domu, poćwiczę jeszcze trochę.

(17:40)  
Okej. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz chciał pogadać.

(17:41)  
Dziękuję.

(17:41)  
Nie ma za co.

 

~~~

 

(20:12)  
Wszystko w porządku?  
(20:33)  
Nie, serio. Czy coś się stało?  
(21:45)  
Kurt, zaczynam się martwić.  
(22:01)  
Odezwij się jak tylko odczytasz wiadomości, okej?

 

*********

 

**Środa, 7 stycznia**

 

(16:14)  
Naprawdę potrzebuję, żebyś mi dał znać, że wszystko w porządku, Kurt.  
(18:34)  
Proszę, odezwij się.  
(22:13)  
Kurwa, Kurt.

 

*********

 

**Czwartek, 8 stycznia**

 

(12:01)  
To nie jest śmieszne! Mógłbyś po prostu odpisać?

(13:12)  
 _Hej._

(13:13)  
O Boże.  
(13:14)  
Co się stało???

(13:15)  
 _Wszystko w porządku. Nic się nie stało. To był wyczerpujący tydzień._

(13:17)  
Poważnie?

(13:20)  
 _Przepraszam._

(13:21)  
I wszystko okej?

(13:22)  
 _Tak._

(13:25)  
Okej, pozwól, że podsumuję... Prosisz o spotkanie, nie pojawiasz się na nim, pisząc tylko „coś mi wypadło”, potem w ogóle nie odpowiadasz na wiadomości, a teraz mówisz, że wszystko w porządku i nic się nie stało?

(13:30)  
 _Ja... Tak._

(13:32)  
Wow, okej.

(13:32)  
 _Przepraszam._

(13:33)  
Tak... Cóż.

 

*********

 

**Piątek, 9 stycznia**

 

(23:55)  
Powiedz mi, Kurt, to już? Wystarczyła jedna nieudana próba i przestajemy rozmawiać?  
(23:59)  
Nie jestem zły, wiesz?

 

**Sobota, 10 stycznia**

 

(00:01)  
Okej, nie rozumiem czemu zaproponowałeś spotkanie, a potem sam na nie nie przyszedłeś. Ale jestem pewien, że miałeś dobry powód, więc nie jestem zły.  
(00:06)  
Miałeś dobry powód, prawda?  
(00:08)  
Pomyślałem, że musiałeś mieć. Tylko że potem nic nie wyjaśniłeś i nie odpowiedziałeś na moje wiadomości i nie byłem nawet pewien, czy wciąż żyjesz.

(00:14)  
 _Tak. Tak, żyję._

(00:15)  
Teraz już to wiem, prawda?  
(00:33)  
Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz żebym przestał do Ciebie pisać, po prostu powiedz.

(00:34)  
 _Nie chcę._  
(00:35)  
 _Żebyś przestał pisać._

(00:36)  
Czyli co teraz? Powiedz coś, daj mi jakąś wskazówkę.

(00:40)  
 _Ale może powinniśmy._

(00:42)  
...co?

(00:42)  
 _Może powinniśmy przestać._

(00:45)  
Cholera, Kurt...  
(00:47)  
Przestanę, jeśli tego chcesz.  
(00:48)  
Ale nie rozumiem. Jakim cudem przeszedłeś od prośby o spotkanie do tego?! Jak?

(00:50)  
 _Nie czyń tego trudniejszym niż musi być._

(00:51)  
JA czynię to trudniejszym?

(00:52)  
 _Proszę..._

(00:53)  
O co prosisz? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

(00:55)  
 _Blaine._

(00:56)  
Bo JA chcę tylko wyjaśnienia.

(00:59)  
 _Nie mogę._  
(01:01)  
 _Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że nie chcesz, żebyśmy mieli wobec siebie jakieś obowiązki. A teraz zmieniasz to w obowiązek._

(01:04)  
Wow. Po prostu... Wow.  
(01:05)  
Wiesz co, Kurt?! Wal się!

(01:06)  
 _Proszę..._

(01:06)  
Daję Ci dokładnie to, czego chcesz. Spokój. Teraz Ty zostaw mnie w spokoju.

 

~~~

 

(12:03)  
 _Zniszczyłem wszystko. Wszystko._

(12:15)  
 **Co się stało???**

(12:16)  
 _Proszę, powiedz, że za chwilę tu będziesz._

(12:17)  
 **Tak! Tak, zaraz.**

(12:17)  
 _Dzięki Bogu._

(12:18)  
 **Przerażasz mnie, Kurt.**

(12:20)  
 _Siebie też._

 

~~~

 

(13:03)  
Hej, Blaine, jesteś w stanie wyjść na spacer, czy nie bardzo?

(13:05)  
Nie.

(13:06)  
Chodź, jest tak pięknie! Założę się, że Bradshaw nie może się doczekać wyjścia na świeże powietrze.

(13:07)  
Przeżyje.

(13:10)  
A Ty?

(13:11)  
Nie.

(13:12)  
Co się stało?

(13:14)  
Nie chcę o tym mówić.

(13:14)  
Blaine.

(13:16)  
Przestań.

(13:16)  
I tak do Ciebie przyjdę.

(13:17)  
Nie wpuszczę Cię.

(13:17)  
Zadzwonię do Pana Donovana — wiem, że ma zapasowy klucz.

(13:20)  
Do jasnej... Możesz mnie po prostu zostawić w spokoju?!

(13:21)  
Cholera. Będę za 15 minut.

(13:25)  
Wes, jestem takim idiotą...  
(13:26)  
A Ty miałeś rację. Zawsze masz. Dlaczego zawsze masz rację?

(13:27)  
Cóż, w tym przypadku z całą pewnością tego nienawidzę. Trzymaj się, okej? I otwórz mi drzwi jak dotrę na miejsce.

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 11 stycznia**

 

(11:05)  
Jest niedziela, Bradshaw zrobił coś niesamowitego, a ja myślałem tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym mu o tym napisać.  
(11:12)  
Żałuję, że go nie nienawidzę. Żałuję, że nie nienawidzę jego zamiast siebie.  
(11:15)  
Miałeś rację. Czuję za dużo, za szybko.

(11:19)  
To nie musi być wadą.

(11:20)  
Ale teraz nią jest.  
(11:23)  
To zbyt wiele, Wes. Stanowczo zbyt wiele.  
(11:24)  
Nie sądziłem, że będę się tak czuć.  
(11:26)  
Wiem, wiem... Nie pisz „a nie mówiłem”, błagam.

(11:27)  
Nigdy. Wpadnij do mnie jak będziesz wracał, okej?

(11:28)  
Już zepsułem Twoją sobotę. Nie chcę psuć też niedzieli.

(11:28)  
Zamknij się i przyjedź, Anderson.

(11:29)  
...okej.

 

*********

 

**Wtorek, 13 stycznia**

 

(14:45)  
Wtorki ssą.

(14:48)  
Proszę bardzo. Powrócił stary Blaine.

(14:49)  
Naprawdę ssą! Myślałem, że wcześniej były nieznośne, ale teraz... Teraz są piekłem.  
(14:51)  
Piekiełki, tak powinno się je nazwać.

(14:53)  
Ktoś tu jest dziś w dramatycznym nastroju.

(14:54)  
Huragan.

(14:54)  
Co?

(14:55)  
Nic.

(14:57)  
Okej...? Jak tam Twoje ćwiczenia?

(14:58)  
Muzyka ssie.

(14:59)  
Cholera, Blaine. W pewnym momencie będziesz musiał odpuścić.

(15:01)  
Czas wrócić do mojego piekiełka, które ssie, i grania głupiej muzyki.

(15:02)  
Tak, zrób to. A potem przyjdziesz do mnie i pomożesz mi z moją pracą domową.

(15:02)  
Muszę?

(15:04)  
Tak. Może dzięki temu przestaniesz wymyślać takie głupoty jak „piekiełki”.

(15:04)  
Niech będzie.

 

~~~

 

(16:40)  
 **Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kuuuuuuurt!**

(16:42)  
 _Tak?_

(16:43)  
 **Nie, nie powinnam Ci mówić. Nie powinnam.**

(16:43)  
 _Co?!_

(16:45)  
 **Był tu. Przed chwilką.**

(16:45)  
 _?_

(16:46)  
 **Blaine!**

(16:48)  
 _Och._

(16:48)  
 **Dokładnie, och.**  
(16:53)  
 **Kurt.**

(16:53)  
 _Tak?_

(16:54)  
 **Nie uśmiechał się.**

(16:54)  
 _I?_

(16:55)  
 **Zawsze się uśmiechał.  
**  
(16:59)  
 _Dziękuję Ci bardzo, Rachel. Naprawdę nie musiałaś mi tego mówić._  
(17:03)  
 _Dlaczego mi powiedziałaś???_

(17:04)  
 **Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym wszystkim?**

(17:05)  
 _Ja... Nie, w sumie nie._

(17:06)  
 **Może to nie fair. Po całym tym czasie i po wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiłeś.**

(17:09)  
 _Dałaś mu jego kawę?_

(17:10)  
 **Nie. To znaczy tak, dałam mu kawę, ale za nią zapłacił.**

(17:13)  
 _Wszystko się posypało._

(17:13)  
 **Nie powinnam była Ci mówić.**

(17:14)  
 _Teraz już za późno!_

(17:15)  
 **Przepraszam...**

 

~~~

 

(16:42)  
Dlaczego to sobie robię?

(16:44)  
Co tym razem?

(16:45)  
Poszedłem do kawiarni. Spotkałem Rachel. Pewnie wyglądałem w jej oczach jak wariat.

(16:46)  
Blaine, co ja mam z Tobą zrobić?

(16:47)  
Zamknij się i pozwól mi pomóc Ci z tym zadaniem.

(16:47)  
Cóż, skoro tak ładnie prosisz... Do zobaczenia niedługo!

 

*********

 

**Piątek, 16 stycznia**

 

(21:32)  
 _Blaine, pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że kawa zawsze będzie na Ciebie czekała?_  
(21:35)  
 _Naprawdę miałem to na myśli._

 

~~~

 

(21:55)  
Wiem, że mówiłem, że już mi lepiej, ale to nieprawda.  
(21:56)  
Nie masz mnie jeszcze dość?

(21:58)  
Czego potrzebujesz?

(21:58)  
Drinków.

(21:59)  
Okej, jesteśmy w barze przy mojej ulicy. Dołącz do nas, zapraszamy. Adam opowiadał ciekawą historię, spodoba Ci się.

(22:00)  
Brzmi dobrze.

 

*********

 

**Niedziela, 17 stycznia**

 

(02:01)  
Czemu?

(02:05)  
 _...słucham?_

(02:06)  
Czemu nusiałeś wysłsać mi tę wadomość, Kurt?

(02:07)  
 _Jesteś pijany?_

(02:10)  
A jesla nawet to co?

(02:11)  
 _Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać gdy jesteś pijany._

(02:12)  
Czemu nije?

(02:15)  
 _Napisz, jeśli jutro wciąż będziesz chciał porozmawiać i porozmawiamy. Okej?_

(02:17)  
Wszystklo jedno.

 

~~~

 

(16:16)  
Okej.

(16:20)  
 _Okej?_

(16:21)  
Odpowiedz.

(16:23)  
 _Hm..._

(16:25)  
Kurt. Tak, byłem wczoraj pijany, ale pamiętam, że obiecałeś mi rozmowę. Nie mam Ci nic do powiedzenia, ale może Ty masz coś do powiedzenia mnie. A jeśli nie — udanego weekendu.

(16:33)  
 _Przepraszam za to, co się stało w zeszłym tygodniu._

(16:34)  
Tak, dziękuję za możliwość poczucia się jakby moje życie było filmem z Meg Ryan. Doceniam, naprawdę.

(16:37)  
 _Mam chłopaka._

(16:37)  
Wiem.

(16:38)  
 _Nie, nie wiesz._  
(16:40)  
 _Mam chłopaka, który mnie kocha i nosi na rękach, a to coś, o czym nie śmiałem nawet marzyć._

(16:41)  
Czemu mi to mówisz?

(16:41)  
 _Bo chcę, żebyś zrozumiał. Wszystko._  
(16:46)  
 _Pogodziłem się z tym, że nie będę tego miał. To głupie, wiem. Byłem taki młody, kurwa, wciąż jestem młody. Ale wszyscy dookoła żyli życiem, którego pragnąłem i to było dla nich tak łatwe. Dla mnie nie było, nigdy nie było. Więc zmęczyłem się ciągłą walką i udowadnianiem wszystkim jaki jestem silny._  
(16:47)  
 _A potem przyjechałem tutaj i wszystko się zmieniło. Wszystko._  
(16:48)  
 _Brzmi stereotypowo? Mam to gdzieś. To moje stereotypowe życie. Taka jest prawda._

(16:50)  
A ja powtórzę — czemu mi to mówisz?

(17:01)  
 _Byłem tam, Blaine._  
(17:03)  
 _Pod kawiarnią. Byłem tam i zobaczyłem Cię siedzącego z tym głupim psem i z głupimi, rozczochranymi włosami przy oknie i wyglądałeś tak..._  
(17:04)  
 _I nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie mogłem otworzyć tych drzwi._

(17:05)  
Czemu?  
(17:06)  
Jeśli tam byłeś, czemu nie wszedłeś do środka?   
(17:06)  
To był Twój pomysł, nie mój.  
(17:07)  
Czemu?

(17:10)  
 _Bo byłeś... Tobą._

(17:12)  
Słucham?

(17:15)  
 _Jakaś część mnie chciała Cię spotkać, żeby móc wreszcie pozbyć się Ciebie z mojej głowy. Bo to coś, co mamy, jest dziwne i zaczęło mieszać mi w głowie. Mocno mieszać._  
(17:16)  
 _Zaczynałem lubić wyobrażenie Ciebie._  
(17:18)  
 _Ale to nie jest prawdziwe, prawda? Może się takie wydawać, ale nie jest. Miałem chyba nadzieję, że jeśli Cię spotkam, wyobrażenie zniknie i będę mógł wrócić do mojego dawnego życia._  
(17:19)  
 _Mam chłopaka, Blaine._

(17:20)  
Wiem. Ciągle to powtarzasz.

(17:23)  
 _Mam chłopaka, który mnie kocha i nie mogłem otworzyć tych drzwi, bo Cię zobaczyłem i byłeś kimś, od kogo nie potrafiłbym już odejść._

(17:26)  
Och.

(17:27)  
 _I proszę. To wszystko._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatowanie:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes

**Niedziela, 25 stycznia**

 

(09:44)  
Pewnego dnia, kiedy Bradshaw będzie stary (jeszcze nie jest — przed nim sto długich lat życia), przeprowadzę się z nim do Bruges i kupię dom przy samym kanale, tak żeby mógł spędzać całe dnie wyglądając przez okno i grzejąc się w słońcu.

(09:55)  
 _Blaine..._  
(09:56)  
 _Co?_

(09:57)  
No wiesz, jak ten pies.

(09:59)  
 _Jaki pies? Bradshaw?_

(10:00)  
Nie, nie Bradshaw. Jeszcze nie.  
(10:00)  
Pies, który mieszka w Bruges.

(10:03)  
 _To jakiś żart?_

(10:03)  
Jesteś fanem Google’a.

(10:04)  
 _Tak?_

(10:04)  
Tak. Więc wygoogluj „pies w oknie Bruges”.

(10:05)  
 _..._

(10:05)  
No dalej!

(10:06)  
 _Dobrze, już dobrze, szukam! Jeeej._  
(10:11)  
 _Fakt, mogę sobie to wyobrazić. Na pewno by mu się podobało._  
(10:12)  
 _A Ty, czym będziesz się zajmował?_

(10:13)  
Całymi dniami będę grał na pianinie.  
(10:13)  
I jadł.

(10:15)  
 _A kto to ufunduje?_

(10:15)  
Proszę Cię. Turyści. Będą płacić mi i mojemu pięknemu psu z okna.

(10:16)  
 _Na pewno?_

(10:16)  
Ej!

(10:17)  
 _Po prostu jestem szczery._

(10:20)  
Tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu?

(10:21)  
 _...możemy rozmawiać o zeszłym tygodniu?_

(10:26)  
Nie spałem potem przez dwie następne noce.

(10:27)  
 _Wybacz._

(10:33)  
Nie spałem, bo ciągle myślałem o Twoich słowach i co dokładnie one oznaczają i nie potrafiłem sobie tego poukładać. Nie wiedziałem czego ode mnie oczekujesz.  
(10:34)  
Wciąż nie jestem co do tego pewny.  
(10:37)  
I nigdy nie zrozumiem czemu aż tak się przed Tobą otwieram, kurczę.

(10:40)  
 _A czego Ty byś chciał?_

(10:40)  
Nie, to nie fair. Nie możesz zrzucić tego na mnie i oczekiwać, że posprzątam cały bałagan.

(10:43)  
 _A zrobił się niezły bajzel, prawda?_

(10:44)  
Niezły.

(10:45)  
 _Nie chcę żeby tak było._

(10:46)  
Więc co z tym zrobimy?

(10:49)  
 _Możemy wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi?_

(10:50)  
Kurt...

(10:50)  
 _Tęsknię za byciem Twoim przyjacielem._

(10:51)  
Kurt.

(10:55)  
 _Tęsknię za Tobą._  
(10:56)  
 _Minął tydzień, a ja już za Tobą tęsknię, okej?_

(10:57)  
Nie fair.

(10:57)  
 _Przepraszam, że wciągnąłem Cię w ten bałagan. To moja wina._

(10:59)  
„Przepraszam” raczej nie załatwi sprawy. 

 

~~~

 

(11:34)  
Weeeeees. On za mną tęskni.

(11:36)  
Nie, Blaine. Nie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Pamiętasz, jak o tym rozmawialiśmy?  
(11:36)  
Zgodziliśmy się, że po tym co się stało potrzebujesz czasu i przestrzeni.

(11:38)  
Napisałem do niego.

(11:38)  
Czemu?

(11:39)  
Bo to odruch, okej?!  
(11:39)  
A w Bruges jest naprawdę pięknie. Czasami miłe rzeczy zmuszają mnie, żeby o nich napisać.

(11:40)  
Co?!

(11:40)  
Nie zrozumiałbyś.

(11:41)  
Może. Ale wiem na pewno, że musisz być ostrożny.

(11:43)  
Zawsze jestem ostrożny. Żyję ostrożnie, odkąd...  
(11:44)  
Powiedziałem, że „przepraszam” nie wystarczy. Widzisz? Jestem ostrożny. Zadowolony?

(11:45)  
W takim razie co wystarczy?

(11:49)  
Nie wpakuję się w to w mgnieniu oka, jeśli o to się martwisz. Nie jestem taki głupi. Potrafię być stanowczy.

(11:50)  
Okej, dobrze.  
  
(11:50)  
Fajnie wiedzieć, że moje cierpienie Cię cieszy.

(11:51)  
Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.

(11:52)  
Tak. Wybacz. Nie powinienem wyładowywać na Tobie mojego gniewu.

(11:52)  
A pomaga?

(11:53)  
Na chwilę...

(11:54)  
W takim razie proszę, nie krępuj się.  
(11:54)  
Chociaż może to jemu powinieneś pokazać, jak bardzo jesteś zły.

(11:55)  
Nie mogę.

(11:56)  
Jesteś za miły. Zawsze byłeś.

(11:58)  
Lubię być miły. Na świecie jest za mało uprzejmych ludzi.

(11:59)  
A ja lubię Twoją uprzejmość, to niezwykły dar. Ale nie kiedy inni ją wykorzystują.

(11:59)  
Mam Ciebie do ochrony przed takimi ludźmi.

(12:00)  
Widzisz! Właśnie dlatego powinieneś zawsze mnie słuchać.

(12:01)  
Tak, mamo.

(12:02)  
Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież...

 

~~~

 

(18:14)  
 _Chcę nadal być Twoim przyjacielem. Oto czego chcę._  
(18:23)  
 _Wiem, że nie mam prawa Cię o to prosić, czy choćby o tym mówić._  
(18:33)  
 _Możesz się nie zgodzić. Oczywiście, że możesz, po co w ogóle o tym piszę?_  
(18:35)  
 _Mam po prostu ogromną nadzieję, że chociaż się nad tym zastanowisz._

(20:01)  
Na jakich zasadach mielibyśmy się przyjaźnić?  
(20:04)  
Nie możemy tak po prostu wrócić do tego co było.

(20:03)  
 _Wiem._  
(20:04)  
 _Może zaczniemy od nowa?_

(20:05)  
Od nowa?

(20:05)  
 _Bez sekretów — pełna szczerość._

(20:09)  
Zawsze byłem szczery.

(20:10)  
 _Ale może mnie zdarzyło się coś przemilczeć._

(20:11)  
Serio?

(20:12)  
 _Wiesz, co mam na myśli._

(20:17)  
Jesteś teraz zajęty?

(20:18)  
 _Słucham?_  
(20:18)  
 _Nie._

(20:19)  
Dobrze.  
(20:20)  
Kochasz go?

(20:24)  
 _...Blaine?_

(20:25)  
Proszę Cię, zacząłem od najłatwiejszego pytania.

(20:26)  
 _Zacząłeś...?_  
(20:28)  
 _Tak. Tak, kocham go._

(20:33)  
Powiedziałbyś mu o mnie, jeśli miałbyś okazję postąpić inaczej?

(20:40)  
 _Tak._

(20:42)  
Czułeś albo czujesz coś do mnie?

(20:43)  
 _Blaine._

(20:44)  
Nie. Muszę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć, nie wpakuję się w to jeszcze raz tak nieświadomie.

(20:44)  
 _Cholera, Blaine._  
(20:44)  
 _~Połączenie wychodzące~_

— Łaaaał. Cześć.

_— Hej. Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać w smsach._

— A ten jeden raz myślałem, że kontroluję sytuację.

_— Co? Ale to w porządku? To znaczy... Mogę się rozłączyć, nie ma problemu, rozumiem, ja tylko..._

— Spokojnie. Rzeczywiście w nerwach zmieniasz się w paplę. Może jednak mam kontrolę nad sytuacją.

_— To nie jest śmieszne._

— Tak jakby jest.

_— ..._

— Mów. Czekam.

_— Zaproponowałem spotkanie, bo nie wiedziałem co mam myśleć. A potem cię zobaczyłem i nadal nie umiałem poukładać myśli. Sądziłem, że mi to pomoże. Sądziłem, że jeśli się spotkamy, wszystko wróci do normy, ale obydwaj wiemy, że nie zadziałało.  
Tak. Tak, myślałem, że mogę coś do Ciebie czuć i przejście przez te drzwi byłoby w pewnym sensie zdradą. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Ja nie... To nie... Przepraszam, że cię tam zostawiłem — nie jestem z tego dumny. Ucieczka i zebranie myśli było jedynym rozwiązaniem, na które wpadłem... I przepraszam jeśli cię zawiodłem albo wykorzystałem albo...  
Blaine? Jesteś tam?_

— Bałeś się.

 _— Tak. Tak. Wciąż się boję. Że to wszystko zepsuję, albo że cię stracę. Czy jestem przez to najbardziej samolubną osobą na świecie?  
_  
— Może. 

_— Ech._

— Nie można mieć wszystkiego.

_— Wiem. A proszę cię o wiele._

— Wszystkich tutaj prosisz o wiele, siebie też.

_— Ale czy to coś złego?_

— Więc to jego wybrałeś.

_— Co? Nie sły..._

— Czy ty... Powiedziałem, że wybrałeś jego.

_— Ja... Tak. Muszę. Przepra..._

— Nie. Nie... Byłem zły i zraniony i nie rozumiałem co się stało — ale nie mam prawa być zły z tego powodu. Wiedziałem, że masz chłopaka. Powiedziałeś mi na samym początku.

_— Ale..._

— Żadnego ale. Powiedziałeś, że miałeś w głowie wyobrażenie mnie, wyobrażenie nas, i wychodzi na to, że ja też. Ale to tylko moja wina.

_— Czy my w ogóle wiemy co robimy, choć trochę?_

— Nie, ale przynajmniej się w tej kwestii zgadzamy... Dziękuję.

_— Za co?_

— Za to. Za próby wytłumaczenia i za szczerość. Za rozmowę. Wymagała sporej odwagi, mogłeś po prostu wysłać smsa i zakończyć sprawę.

_— Nigdy._

— Więc... Przyjaciele?

_— Tak... Jeśli tego chcesz. Nie oczekuję... To znaczy, wiem, że nie da się tego rozwiązać w jeden dzień i — czy ty się śmiejesz?_

— Nie.

_— Śmiejesz się!_

— Nie śmieję. Czekaj, co to było?

_— Co?_

— Ten dźwięk.

_— Co... Ach. To. To James._

— Kto? Nie mów mi, że kolejny chłopak. Dopiero się przyzwyczajam do pierwszego...

_— O, nie nie nie! Drugi współlokator._

— Och, okej. Czekaj. Czemu wydaje takie dźwięki?!

_— Zawsze tak robi, kiedy się cieszy. A zwykle cieszy go głaskanie po brzuchu._

— Słucham?!

_— To mój kot, Blaine._

— Kot.

_— Tak._

— Masz kota.

_— Tak._

— Współlokator, o którym wspominałeś kilka tygodni temu, jest kotem. Kotem.

 _— Tak.  
_  
— ...

_— Teraz serio się śmiejesz._

— ...nie mogę...

_— Blaine!_

— O mój Boże! 

_— Możesz przestać? Nazwałeś Bradshawa swoim synem! ...Blaine!_

— O Boże... Okej, już jestem z powrotem.

_— Świetnie._

— Dlaczego nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz kota?

_— Nie wspominałem o wielu sprawach. Zaczynamy od nowa, pamiętasz?_

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebym się zgodził.

 _— Och, fakt. Po prostu miałem nadzieję... Ale to w porządku, ja...  
_  
— Kurt?

_— Tak?_

— Pomyślę nad tym.

_— Okej. Dziękuję._

— Mhm. Tylko tyle mogę ci na razie obiecać.

_— Okej, czyli..._

— Taaak. Skontaktuję się z tobą. 

_— Zabrzmiało formalnie._

— Potrafię być formalny. Powinieneś mnie zobaczyć w garniturze... Hm. Ale tak, ja... Odezwę się.

_— Okej, dobrze._

— Pa, Kurt.

_— Pa, Blaine._

 

*********

 

**Środa, 28 stycznia**

 

(16:01)  
Jaki on jest?

(16:11)  
 _Sprawdzasz mnie?_

(16:12)  
W ten sposób?

(16:13)  
 _Sam nie wiem. To i tamte wcześniejsze pytania... Czuję się, jakbyś mnie sprawdzał._

(16:15)  
Próbuję się tylko przekonać, czy rzeczywiście możemy zacząć od nowa, tym razem ze szczerością.

(16:15)  
 _Czyli to rzeczywiście test._

(16:16)  
To tylko proste pytanie.

(16:18)  
 _A chcesz znać na nie odpowiedź, ponieważ...?_

(16:19)  
Przyjaciele wiedzą o sobie takie rzeczy.

(16:21)  
 _Czyli zgadzasz się na przyjaźń?_

(16:22)  
Za bardzo wybiegasz w przyszłość.

(16:23)  
 _Jasne, najpierw Twój test._

(16:25)  
To nie jest żaden test.

(16:28)  
 _Niech będzie._  
(16:45)  
 _On... Kiedy przyjechałem do Nowego Jorku... To było spełnienie marzeń, na które ciężko pracowałem, urzeczywistnienie każdej mojej nadziei. Było fantastycznie. Wciąż jest. Ale było też dość przerażająco i tak, tak też nadal jest. Kiedy mieszkałem w Limie, moim jedynym celem był wyjazd. Tylko na tym się skupiałem. A kiedy wreszcie się udało, wszystko się zmieniło. Mogłem robić wszystko, zostać kimkolwiek chciałem. To chyba najlepsze i najbardziej przerażające uczucie pod słońcem._  
(16:47)  
 _Ethan jest... On wie czego chce. Jest spokojny, pewny siebie jak nikt inny kogo znam, uparcie dąży do celu._  
(16:48)  
 _Jest moją skałą._  
(16:59)  
 _Przesadziłem?_

(17:01)  
Nie.

(17:02)  
 _A zaliczyłem?_

(17:04)  
Kurt, to nie jest test.  
(17:23)  
Lima?

(17:24)  
 _Tak._  
(17:26)  
 _Kurt Hummel, lat 21, student Projektowania mody w Parsons, zamieszkały z przyjaciółką i kotem w Chelsea, urodzony w Limie, w Ohio._

(17:28)  
O Boże.  
(17:30)  
Blaine Anderson, lat 21, student Nauczania muzyki w NYU, świeżo upieczony właściciel psa, zamieszkały na Upper East Side, urodzony w Columbus, w Ohio.  
(17:31)  
Miło Cię poznać, Kurt.

(17:33)  
 _Ciebie również, Blaine. : )_  
(17:35)  
 _Zaraz. Chwila moment. Lat 21??_

(17:36)  
Taaaak. Jeśli o to chodzi...


End file.
